Rinnegan no Naruto Namikaze
by oneday575712
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang tidak dianggap, bagaimana cara naruto menghentikan perang dengan Rinnegan alaminya.. baca sendiri disini..
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer: Naruto bukan buatan tukang tidur dan makan seperti saya.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Incest,dll**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduksi

**Naruto POV**

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, 8 tahun, anak Namikaze Minato (Hokage ke-4) dan Namikaze Kushina, saudara atau kakak kembar dari Namikaze Naruko, yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang mempunyai nama asli menurut buku yang kucuri dari kuil bawah tanah uchiha namanya adalah Kurama. Naruko juga merupakan anak ramalan, pahlawan desa atau apalah itu, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang anak tanpa nama.

Kehidupanku disini, di Konoha ini sangat menyedihkan, kesepian, dan penuh kesendirian. Aku memang tidak pernah dianggap oleh siapapun termasuk orang tuaku yang terlalu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Naruko, bahkan saat ulang tahunpun hanya nama Naruko yang ada di Kue tersebut, padahal kami anak kembar yang tentunya lahir pada hari yang sama, dan akhirnya aku merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri dengan tiga orang teman setiaku.

Di Konoha ini, walaupun aku terlahat kesepian, masih ada orang-orang yang dekat denganku seperti tiga sahabatku yaitu Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, dan Inuzuka Kiba, paman Teuchi dan Ayame, guru Iruka, nenek Tsunade (yang sudah aku anggap nenekku sendiri) dan murid-muridnya, guru Jiraiya (Mungkin sebenarnya penyesalan karena keceplosan soal ramalan tentang Naruko yang membuatku kesepian) dan lain sebagainya, bahkan orang menyebabkan aku kesepian yaitu Naruko, walaupun dengan hidupnya yang menyenangkan, entah mengapa Naruko masih mau bermain denganku, padahal orang tuaku saja tidak menganggapku.

Aku sebenarnya adalah anak yang jenius, aku berhasil menguasai Rasengan dan Kage Bunshin saat umur 5 tahun dan juga menembus dimensi Hiraishin dan menulis ulang segelnya saat umur 6 tahun tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ayah, ibu dan orang lain. Aku juga adalah ninja sensor yang hebat karena aku bisa merasakan cakra orang dalam jangkauan 10 kilometer bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur, aku juga belajar ninjutsu medis dari gulungan pemberian nenek Tsunade secara otodidak, Aku juga merupakan satu-satunya orang Konoha yang mempunyai 5 perubahan cakra elemen, hebat kan? Bahkan Almarhum Hokage Ketiga yang menyelamatkan desa dengan mengorbankan nyawanya saat penyerangan Kyuubi dengan cara menyegelnya ditubuh Naruko, menurut biografi yang kubaca hanya memiliki 4 elemen dan aku juga memata-matai ninja paling jenius yaitu Kakashi si Peniru juga hanya memiliki 4, mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki cakra angin. Aku juga berhasil membangkitkan Doujutsu aneh berpola riak air, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu fungsinya, tapi aku selalu menyembunyikannya dari orang lain, apalagi pada tetua konoha yang menurutku selalu suka mencari kesalahan ayahku untuk melengserkan ayahku dari jabatannya, mungkin jika mereka tahu kekuatanku sebenarnya mungkin keluargaku akan terpecah-belah karena omongan para orang tua bau tanah itu, kau tahu? Aku paling benci perpecahan dan perang, kau tahu perang hanya melahirkan rantai kebencian.

Wanita yang kusuka? Wanita yang kusukai adalah adikku sendiri, Naruko, mungkin kalian akan berfikir bahwa aku tidak bermoral, seperti binatang, Siscon, dan aku bukanlah orang yang benar. Itulah aku tidak ada yang benar dalam kehidupan anak yang ditinggalkan sepertiku, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, karena aku selalu menyembunyikannya, aku tahu ini adalah hal yang salah tapi, bukankah tidak ada yang jawaban benar dalam urusan percintaan , kau hanya akan memahaminya jika kau menjadi aku dan dia adalah satu-satunya gadis seumuranmu yang sangat dekat denganmu.

Mungkin inilah kisah hidupku, mungkin kalian akan bertanya pertanyaan seperti: Apakah aku benci orang-orang desa yang mengacuhkanmu? Jawabannya tidak, menurutku mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang dibodohi oleh sebuah ramalan bodoh yang belum tentu kebenarannya dan hanya orang bodoh yang membenci orang bodoh, dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang-orang seperti itu, terus kalian pasti akan bertanya lagi petanyaan ini: Apakah aku kuat menanggung semua beban dan rasa kesepian dan juga alasannya? Jawabanku kuat, bukankah shinobi adalah orang yang menanggung beban, alasanya aku adalah lelaki sejati, kerenkan alasanku? Huh,, pasti kalau Naruko mendengarkan isi hatiku pasti dia akan marah dan berkata, "Jangan berlagak keren dan menanggung semuanya sendiri, aku selalu mengawasimu!".

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan tentang diriku sebenarnya, sekian sajalah..

**Naruto POV END.**

-TBC-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa tulis kali ini.. **

**Maklum lah? masih bingung pertama kali nulis, mohon jika ada kesalahan review dengan review yang membangun..**

**sekian..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan Mahasiswa tukang Bolos dan TA seperti saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Kenapa 'Rineggan' harusnya harusnyakan 'Rinnegan'?

A :Sorry, kemarin banyak yang salah ketik atau Typo.

Q : Apakah fict ini Incest?

A : Ya, fict ini incest dan (mungkin) ada sesi 18+ nya juga,

Q : Apa Naruto dark disini?

A : Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruko dan Rencana duo Uchiha

**Naruko POV**

Namaku adalah Naruko Namikaze, biasa dipanggil Naruko, umurku 8 tahun, aku adalah anak Minato dan Kushina Namikaze, dua orang yang paling dihormati di Konoha, aku juga merupakkan saudari kembar dari Naruto Namikaze, orang yang selalu menyembunyikan segalanya termasuk emosinya. Aku merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi atau Kurama, rubah malas pelit, dan tsundere berekor sembilan. Aku juga merupakan pahlawan desa dan anak ramalan yang menyebabkan kakakku kesepian, 'hmm.. maafkan adikmu ini, onii-chan!'.

Kalian berfikir kehidupanku di Konoha menyenangkan, awalnnya aku berfikir demikian. Aku tahu sebenarnya warga Konoha yang menghormatiku dan memperlakukanku bagai Tuan Putri, sebenarnya mereka membenciku, seolah-olah mereka menyalahkanku tentang sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui dan hanya terpaksa menghormatiku karena kedudukan ayahku, aku mengetahuinya karena aku dapat merasakan emosi orang didekatku yang kuperoleh semenjak aku bertemu rubah sok bijak di 'Mindscapeku' secara tidak sengaja setelah membentak kakakku yang awalnya kuanggap sebagai 'Babu' karena sebuah kesalahan, akhirnya aku terus dihantui Rubah ini dalam mimpiku dan bisa merasakan semua perasaan orang lain, kemudian pada akhirnya aku merasa bersalah dengan kakakku, walaupun aku saat itu enggan minta maaf padanya, maklum ego anak umur 6 tahun.

Di Konoha walaupun semua orang terlihat seperti manusia bertopeng, sepertinya banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi diriku sepenuh hati, seperti ayah dan ibuku yang mudah dibodohi, hampir semua teman-temanku, guru Iruka, bahkan yang membuatku kaget adalah 'kakakku yang selalu kuanggap pembantu waktu dulu', entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan kebenciannya padaku, 'oh.. nii-chan kau sangat baik sekali'

Teman? Aku mempunyai banyak teman baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, teman-teman terbaikku adalah dou fansgirl Uchiha Sasuke yang 'sangat' cerewet yang bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno dan seorang fansgirl Senju Fugarama yang 'sangat' pemalu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Aku juga berteman dengan Onii-chan dan geng anehnya yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri 'The Death Last', saat aku bertanya pada salah satu anggota empat sekawan 'The Death Last' yang beranama Kiba mengapa mereka menamai gengnya 'The Death Last', kau tahu dia menjawab apa? Jawabannya 'biar keren', jawaban macam apa itu? Anehkan?. Oh, soal Senju Fugarama dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka adalah orang yang menurut teman-teman cewekku paling keren se-Akademi, semua dari mereka menyebutnya duo 'Dobe-Teme', padahal menurutku mereka ngga keren-keren amat dan menurutku mereka hanyalah anak-anak aneh, kenapa? Karena mereka semua memiliki cita-cita aneh, si Fugarama cita-citanya adalah mencari dan membunuh orang yang membantai klan senju 5 tahun lalu yang hanya menyisakan dia dan nenek Tsunade, dan si Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu ingin mengalahkan kakaknya 'Si Ketua Anbu-Uchiha Itachi' dalam hal apapun, menurutku daripada mereka masih keren Onii-chanku.

Laki-laki yang kusuka? Laki-laki yang kusuka adalah kakakku sendiri, Naruto Namikaze, tapi aku selalu menutupinya dari orang lain dan kakakku sendiri, mungkin kalian menganggapku wanita jalang, brocon, seperti ayam dan lain-lain yang negatif menurut kalian, tapi aku punya alasan menyukainya! Kejadian ini berawal 1,5 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu ayah dan ibuku sedang berada di Suna untuk melaksanakan dan menghadiri Pertemuan Para Kage, dan Kakashi-nii sedang melaksanakan misi dengan Monster Hijau Konoha di sebuah negara 'entah apa namanya, aku lupa.. he.. he..', saat itu otomatis aku tanpa pengawasan dan saat itu aku diculik ninja Kumo, aku saat itu merasa ketakutan karena tidak ada yang menolongku dan saat itu aku menangis dan berharap ada seorang pangeran tampan menolongku, dan akhirnya do'aku terwujud, seseorang berhasil menemukanku di Hutan Kematian, dan berhasil mengalahkan 9 orang Jounin yang menculikku dan orang itu bukanlah pangeran tampan tetapi Naruto-nii, dia terlihat keren saat itu dan karena kejadian itu aku menjadi dekat dan akur dengannya dan sering memata-matainya dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai suka dengannya, suka dalam arti perempuan menyukai seorang laki-laki. Setelah kejadian itu entah mengapa emosiku terhubung dengan kakakku, seperti saat dia merasakan sakit hati aku juga merasakannya dan disaat dia senang aku juga merasakannya, mungkinkah ini yang disebut 'ikatan/bond'? aku juga tidak tahu..

Itulah kisahku dan kakakku, kuharap kakakku juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya. Aku juga berharap jika kami saling mencintai. semua orang akan merestui hubungan terlarang aku dan kakakku, walaupun itu hanya harapan kosong dan tidak mungkin terjadi! Kau tahu hubungan sedarah dilarang dimana-mana.

**Naruko POV End.**

* * *

-Sementara disuatu tempat-

Disuatu gua yang gelap terlihat tiga sosok yaitu orang tua berambut panjang, seseorang yang memakai bertopeng spiral dan sesesok makhluk aneh berbentuk seperti tanaman tengah membicarakan sesuatu..

"Sudah lama sejak kau terakhir kau memanggilku, MADARA..", lelaki bertopeng itu berbicara pada orang tua didepannya.

"Mungkin sudah 5 tahun lalu sejak misi terakhirmu, OBITO,," , orang yang bernama Madara menjawab.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku?", Si orang bertopeng itu bertanya pada madara.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku merekrut Naruto dan Naruko Namikaze kedalam Akatsuki!", jelas Madara.

"Naruko Namikaze, bukankah itu Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Kenapa kau ingin merekrutnya bukankan lebih enak langsung menangkapnya?", tanya Obito

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau tidak berfikir secara panjang, Obito!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu fisikku sekarang, aku sudah tua, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati, dan kau tahu aku buta, aku tak mau berurusan dengan si kilat kuning, habanero merah, temanmu si rambut perak, Danzo sialan dan Salah satu keturunan terbaikku!", jelas Madara.

"Rencana apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Madara?", tanya Obito penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja, setelah bergabung Akatsuki dan menjadi kriminal, mungkin lama-kelamaan orang-orang akan membencinya termasuk ayah dan ibunya, dan setelah itu kita akan menangkap dan mengambil kyuubi darinya!", jelas Madara panjang dan lebar.

"Huh,, rencana busuk lagi, lalu kenapa kau juga ingin merekrut Naruto Namikaze?", Si Obito bertanya lagi..

"Dia memiliki sesuatu yang unik dan aku ingin memiliki sesuatu itu, benarkan Zetsu?" Madara menjelaskan.

"Benar, menurut klonku dia memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dan membuatku ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, benarkan Putih?", Makhluk yang dipanggil Zetsu pun angkat bicara dan menanyakan sesuatu pada kepribadian lainnya.

"Benar, tapi walaupun aku juga ingin memakannya, tapi sepertinya Madara-Sama lebih menginginkannya!", Jelas Si Putih.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku, biasanya kau melakukannya sendiri?", suatu pertanyaan diluncurkan Obito lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus Naruto, karena menurutku dia lebih pintar dan kuat daripada Pein, kemungkinan terjadi 'kontak fisik' sekitar 70% dan kau tahu fisikku sekarang bagaimana! Untuk Naruko biar aku yang urus!", kata Madara.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan gadis itu, bukankah semua Jinchuriki Kyuubi dapat membaca emosi negatif?", Obito mepertanyakannya lagi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, istri si Brengsek (Hashirama) saja (hampir) berhasil aku kelabuhi kalau saja adik dari si Brengsek itu tidak datang dan menyadarkannya! Apalagi gadis pemula ini, pasti akan mudah sekali! Lagipula misi ini termasuk mudah, jika salah satu terpengaruh, kemungkinan salah satunya akan terpengaruh juga, kau tahu mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain!", Sanggah Madara.

"Cerita cinta terlarang, menarik sekali, hampir seperti Rikoudo yang mencintai ibunya sendiri, hanya bedanya sekarang antara adik dan kakak!", kata Obito sambil menyeringai.

Merekapun akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan tertawa penuh kejahatan.

-TBC-

* * *

Apakah Naruto dan Naruko akan terpengaruh rencana itu? Ataukah satu diantara mereka akan terpengaruh? Ataukah tidak satupun yang terpengaruh? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update mungkin 2-4 hari sekali karena Kampus akan diadakan UAS sehingga saya sibuk (untuk nglobi dosen karena absen saya kurang)..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	3. Saya Tanya-Anda Jawab

_Sedikit Pertanyaan:_

Gini nih, saya masih bingung tentang alur, karena saya punya banyak gambaran tentang alur cerita, antara lain:

1. Naruto dan Naruko masuk Akatsuki, disini Naruko masuk Akatsuki karena omongan Madara tentang sebuah dunia impian dan Naruto masuk Organisasi ini karena ingin memata-matai tujuan Obito dan Madara sekaligus melindungi Naruko

2. Naruto dan Naruko masuk Akatsuki dan Obito membuat organisasi lain karena menganggap walaupun Akatsuki kuat tapi kurang cepat bertindak, sedangkan disisi lain Akatsuki juga berpikir cara menghancurkan tujuan Obi-Mada, karena mengetahui semuanya dari kemampuan mata-mata Naruto (fict ini entar banyak humornya)

3. Naruto jadi Akatsuki dan Naruko tidak, disini Naruko ingin membawa pulang Naruto dan menjadi genin bimbingan Kakashi dengan Anggota: Fugarama, Sasuke, Sakura dan dia sendiri karena murid akademi kelebihan satu (sebenarnya bosen fict kayak gini, udah banyak yang buat)

4. Naruko masuk Akatsuki dan Naruto jadi ketua Anbu (Menggantikan Itachi), Naruto jadi dingin dan membenci orang tuanya dan hanya mempercayai seseorang yaitu Danzo.

5. Naruko jadi Akatsuki dan Naruto jadi jounin pembimbing team 7 yang beranggotakan Fugarama, Sasuke, Sakura dan disini jadi akur dengan orang tuanya, karena Minato akhirnya merestui hubungan Naruto dan Naruko (walau awalnya menentang) dan Naruto mempunyai misi khusus yaitu membawa Naruko pulang (Kakashi akan menjadi ketua Anbu menggantikan Itachi)

6. Naruto dan Naruko tidak jadi Akatsuki, dan Naruto selalu menyembunyikan kekuatannya dan ketahuan saat melawan gara di ujian chunin, disini hubungan Naruto dan Naruko direstui, walaupun awalnya ditentang semua pihak (tetua konoha, orang tua dan warga) yang hampir membuat Naruto jadi Mising-nin. (disini Jiraiya dan Tsunade akan sangat berperan dan juga akan memunculkan tokoh yang sangat dirahasiakan)

7. Naruto dan Naruko tidak akan masuk Akatsuki dan akan menjadi dou-kriminal yang sangat terkenal, dan tujuan mereka adalah menghancurkan Konoha (karena tidak ada yang merestui hubungan mereka) dan Akatsuki (karena ingin merebut Kurama dan Rinnegan)

Salah satu dari ketujuh pilihan tersebut yang akan menjadi alur cerita, tolong bantu saya para reviewer, untuk memilih alurnya! Walaupun pilihan terbanyak belum tentu juga akan menjadi alurnya, tapi setidaknya akan sedikit membantu saya menentukan pilihan saya.. Untuk chapter 3 sendiri akan update malem minggu/minggu pagi.. sekian.. terima kasih


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya maupun paman saya.**

**Warning : INCEST, OC, OOC, TYPO, NGAWUR, PERUBAHAN TIMELINE, DLL.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:

Q: Apa jiraya bakal jadi guru naruto?

A: Entah, tapi yang jelas Jiraiya adalah orang terpenting selain Duo Naru, Akatsuki (Madara, Obito dan kawan-kawan), The Death Last, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, dan Rockie 12 (termasuk Sasuke dan Fugarama (OC)).

Q: Jangan Incest author-san! Mending sama yang lain aja seperti NARUTO-HINATA dan NARUKO-SASUKE?

A: Sory, untuk fict ini emang genrenya incest (makanya ratenya M), untuk NARUHINA (mungkin) saya akan buat fict lain tentang ini, tetapi untuk Sasuke x Naruko sepertinya saya tidak bisa, karena menurut saya untuk Naruko dan Fem!Kyuubi sepetinya gak ada pasangan yang cocok kecuali Naruto

Q: Kalau bisa Naruto x Harem?

A: Sorry bos, saya kurang suka pair Harem, entah kenapa malah jijik ama pair yang Haremnya lebih dari 2.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Death Least dan Penawaran Madara.

_Siang Hari di Hutan Nara..._

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar sedang (seperti) kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Anak itu sedang membawa tongkat dari pipa (seperti tongkat sabo, luffy dan ace One Piece waktu kecil), anak itu pun sampai sekarang masih kebingungan.

'Dimana mereka semua, ya... Huhh.. mungkin ini yang disebut merepotkan oleh shikamaru', anak itu bermolog dalam hatinya.

Sementar di suatu dahan pohon di atas anak itu ada seorang anak yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan anjing kecilnya dipohon, anak itu juga membawa tongkat yang bentuknya sama dengan anak berbandan besar tersebut.

"Target terkunci! Kau siap Akamaru!", anak tersebut memerintahkan anjingnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"guk.. guk..", anjing itu sepertinya mengiyakan tuannya.

Anjing tersebut langsung menerjang anak berbadan besar dibawahnya. Anak yang diterjang anjing itu kaget dan langsung menghindar, akan tetapi bahaya sedang mengincarnya sekarang.

"Mati kau Chouji!", teriak anak tersebut sambil menerjang Chouji dengan tongkatnya.

Chouji yang merasa terancam langsung menangkis tongkat anak tersebut dengan tongkatnya dan menendang anak tersebut sehingga anak itu terpental. Melihat tuannya terpojok, Akamaru langsung menerjang Chouji dengan cara menggigit tangannya sehingga Chouji kesakitan, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu anak tersebut langsung menerjang Chouji dengan tongkatnya sehingga membuat Chouji terkapar.

"Huh.. kukira kau akan sulit dihadapi, ternyata dugaanku salah, dasar gendut!, iya kan Akamaru?", anak itu mengejek Chouji.

"guk..", Akamaru mengiyakan.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU GENDUT, KIBA, MATI KAU!", Chouji yang tidak terima dilecehkan langsung bangun, membuang tongkatnya dan menyundul Kiba hingga terpental.

Disisi lain Akamaru langsung menerjang Chouji, akan tetapi Chouji berhasil menghindar, menangkap dan melempar Akamaru. Kiba yang memanfaatkan situasi, langsung menerjang Chouji dengan tongkatnya, akan tetapi Chouji berhasil menghindari terjangan tongkat Kiba tapi Kiba dengan lincah bersalto dan menendang Chouji diperut sehingga terpental. Akamaru yang melihatnya langsung menerjang Chouji, akan tetapi Chouji dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membanting Akamaru hingga pingsan.

"HEI, GENDUT, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANJINGKU!", Kiba beteriak marah.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU GENDUT, MANIAK ANJING!", Chouji tak kalah marah.

"KAU INGIN MATI?, HEH..", Kiba berteriak lagi.

"KAU DULU YANG AKAN MATI!", Chouji juga berteriak dengan keras.

"MATI KAU!", Keduanya sama-sama berteriak.

Kiba dan Chouji langsung berlari dan bersiap menerjang satu sama lain, akan tetapi 'sreet.. (suara orang terkena jebakan _tali-dahan pohon_)' dan 'braak.. (Suara orang jatuh disebuah lubang jebakan), Kiba akhirnya kakinya terikat oleh tali yang menggatungnya secara terbalik didahan pohon dan Chouji masuk kedalam jebakan lubang, dimana dua-duanya disusun secara baik oleh Shikamaru sehingga tidak terlihat.

'Chouji dan Kiba telah kalah, kukira akan sangat merepotkan melawan mereka, huhh.. sekarang tinggal menunggu dia datang', batin Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik belari dengan kecepatan melebihi orang dewasa dengan indahnya menghindari jebakan Shikamaru mulai dari tali, lubang dan bahkan ranjau paku dan lain sebagainya. Anak itu langsung menerjang Shikamaru dengan tongkat pipa yang dibawanya, akan tetapi Shikamaru menangkis tongkat anak itu dengan tongkat pipanya, anak itu langsung menendang Shikamaru dengan kakinya, akan tetapi Shikamaru menghindarinya dengan cara bersalto, tetapi saltonya gagal karena anak itu menangkap kaki Shikamaru dan melempar Shikamaru hingga terjatuh dan dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, si anak pirang itu langsung menendang Shikamaru ke udara dan dia dengan cepat meloncat diatas Shikamaru dan melakukan Taijutsu andalannya.

"**Taijutsu Secret Art: Lion Combo",**anak itu langsung bersiap menendang Shikamaru.

"Stop Naruto.. Aku menyerah..", Shikamarupun menyerah sebelum Naruto menendangnya dan akhirnya Naruto menghentikan jutsunya,

'Bruk..' Shikamaru mendarat dengan tidak elitnya dan Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Cihh.. Kukira sparring kali akan benar-benar berdarah..", Naruto berkata dengan santainya.

"Heeh.. APA MAKSUDMU? APA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!", teriak Shikamaru yang sedang dongkol.

"Mungkin..", Naruto menjawab dengan santai lagi.

"Cihh.. kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, ayo kita bantu Chouji dan Kiba keluar dari perangkapku!", Ajak Shikamaru.

'Siapa yang salah, siapa juga yang tanggung jawab! Tapi tak apalah, mereka kan selalu ada untukku.' , batin Naruto.

"Baik, ayo..", Naruto menjawab dengan malas.

Akhirnya mereka membantu Chouji dan Kiba keluar dari jebakan Shikamaru. Kiba mukanya terlihat (sangat) merah dan tubuhnya telihat pucat karena tergantung terbalik di dahan pohon dalam waktu lama dan Chouji terlihat terengah-engah nafasnya karena kekurangan oksigen. Mereka berempat langsung memasang pose santai mereka, mulai dari tiduran di tanah, bersender di pohon dan lain-lainnya. Akamaru yang sudah sadar langsung menghampiri tuannya dan Kiba juga langsung memeluknya. Inilah sparring ala 'The Death Last' yang mungkin terlihat amatir dan tanpa aturan (kecuali tidak boleh menggunakan Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu). Tapi, inilah cara mereka agar bisa kuat dan melindungi satu sama lain.

"Haah.. Sepertinya kau menang lagi Naruto.", Kata Kiba.

"Tentu saja, aku kan lebih kuat daripada kalian!", Narutopun menyombongkan diri.

"Hehh.. Jangan sombong dulu, lihat suatu saat akan mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu babak-belur!", Sanggah Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"Cih.. perdebatan yang merepotkan lagi.", tau sendiri yang ngomong ini siapa.

"' Hei Ruto kenapa '(kriuk)' kau selalu menyembunyikan kekuatanmu dan kenapa '(kriuk)' kau juga hanya terbuka '(kriuk)' dan cerewet pada kami saja, padahal kau '(gleeek.)' diluar terlihat sangat pendiam?." Tanya Chouji pada Naruto sambil makan dan menelan kripiknya.

"Iya benar!", Kiba mengiyakan Chouji.

"Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika para tetua desa mengetahui kekuatanku?", Jawab Naruto.

"Keluargamu akan terpecah-belah dan akan hancur.. Sepertinya hidupmu benar-benar merepotkan..", Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Nah.. itu kalian tahu sendiri..", Kata Naruto.

"Lalu, Mengapa kau selalu berlatih untuk menjadi terkuat?", Tanya Chouji tanpa makan, karena pembicaraan ini mulai serius.

"Tentu saja melindungi desa dan orang terpenting bagiku.."

* * *

_Sementara tak jauh dari mereka.._

"Onii-Chan", ucap seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail sedang mengamati seseorang diantara mereka dengan wajah memerah, tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena ditepuk seseorang dari belakang, tepatnya seseorang yang buta dan tua.

" Kau sendang apa gadis cantik?", Tanya orang tua tersebut.

"Anoo... eh.. tidak ada apa-apa.. eh, anda siapa ya?", Gadis itu menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

'Siapakah orang tua ini? Aku tidak bisa merasakan emosi orang tua ini, entah orang tua ini baik atau jahat! Seperti salah satu tetua desa yang bernama Danzo, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan emosinya sekali!', Batin gadis itu bingung.

"Emm.. sepertinya kau sedang memata-matai orang yang kau sukai, gadis kecil..", Kata orang tua tadi.

"Ehh.. tentu saja tidak.. dan bagaimana anda tahu? Anda kan, 'maaf' buta", Sanggah gadis itu.

" Anggap saja aku mempunyai kekuatan mata hati atau apalah itu, yang bisa mebuatku bisa melihat walau mataku buta, Namikaze Naruko!", Kata orang itu.

"Eh.. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?", Tanya Naruko kaget.

"Dan aku juga tahu, orang yang kau sukai adalah kakakmu sendiri yang bernama Naruto Namikaze!", Kata orang tua itu.

Naruko kaget setengah mati, karena rahasianya diketahui seseorang dan parahnya orang yang tidak dia kenal.

* * *

_Sementara di Kediaman Namikaze.. _

"Naa.. Naa... Naa..", Seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah panjang terlihat mengepel sebuah kamar sambil bersenandung lirih entah apa (yang penting bukan senandung Kidung Lingsir Wengi )

"Kamar Naruko clear, ah.. sepertinya aku sudah selesai mengepel seluruh rumah ini (mengabaikan kamar Naruto).." Ibu-Ibu itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika selesai dengan pekerjaannya wanita itu mendengar seseuatu dari loteng atas kediaman Namikaze (Kamar Naruto), 'Pyarr.. ' terdengar sesuatu yang pecah dari loteng. Wanita itu pun penasaran langsung naik ke loteng, dan saat melihat loteng yang sangat berantakan membuat wanita itu jengkel.

"Kukira selama empat tahun tidak kuurus dia akan menjadi mandiri, tapi apa ini, bungkus ramen instan bertebaran dimana-mana, seperti kapal pecah, dasar anak bodoh itu!", umpat Wanita itu.

"Eh.. tapi tadi yang pecah apa ya?", Wanita bernama Kushina itupun akhirnya kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

Kushina sibuk menelusuri kamar itu, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah figura foto yang pecah, difoto itu terlihat anak kembar berumur sekitar 3,5 tahun lebih laki-laki dan perempuan berambut pirang berada ditengah foto itu, Kushina berada disebelah anak yang perempuan dan suaminya berada disebelah anak yang laki-laki foto itu berlatar belakang gerbang Konoha saat Festival.

"Kukira dia membenci kami, tapi ternyata dia masih menyimpan foto ini, padahal kami sendiri sudah tidak mempunyai foto ini!", gumam Kushina.

'Tapi kok ada yang aneh deh? Kenapa yang pecah hanya di bagian Naruto dan Naruko saja, padahal aku dan Minato baik-baik saja difoto ini? Ah, pasti hanya kebetulan saja!' Pikir Kushina

Mata Kushina tertuju pada buku berwarna orange dimeja Naruto, buku itu berjudul 'Diary Naruto'.

"Sepertinya buku ini menarik, aku bawa saja ah! Entar kalau ada waktu luang aku baca.", Kata Kushina bermonolog pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Kushina keluar loteng dan membawa buku itu bersamanya.

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruto dkk..._

"Kau ini padahal udah jelas-jelas warga desa mengabaikanmu, kau masih saja tetap ingin melindungi desa ini, kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku udah jadi kriminal dan menghancurkan desa ini!", Kata Kiba.

"Iya, benar kata Kiba!", Chouji menambahkan.

"Eh, pikiranku sedikit berbeda dengan kalian. Lagipula, jika aku menghancurkan desa ini kalian bertiga pasti akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup, iya kan?", Kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja..", Jawab Kiba.

"Naruto.. Naruto.., kau ini orang paling merepotkan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikirmu sama sekali...", Kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Mungkin aku lebih jenius daripada kau. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian juga ikut-ikut menyembunyikan kekuatan kalian?", Kata Naruto

"Kitakan orangnya setia semua, jika salah satu menyembunyikan kekuatannya kita juga akan begitu juga dan jika salah satu orang terkena masalah, maka yang lainpun juga, itukan prinsip 'The Death Least', lagipula kita tumbuh bersama selama 4 tahun, bertarung bersama, melakukan hal-hal menarik bersama (lebih tepatnya memalukan daripada menarik), mencari harta karun bersama (lebih tepatnya mencuri gulungan dari reruntuhan Mansion Senju dan Kuil Bawah Tanah Uchiha yang mereka temukan jalannya lewat trowongan air), secara otomatis kita semua sudah saling terikat, iya kan?", Jawab Kiba.

"Ya.. ya.. tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi!", Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tiga buah cakra asing masuk Konoha, dua diantaranya berada di Hutan Kematian.

'Sial, cakra apa ini satunya mirip cakra Uchiha Madara yang aku rasakan sisanya di Kuil Bawah Tanah Uchiha, Satunya lagi mirip cakra Almarhum Hokage Pertama tapi sepertinya cakranya sudah dimodifikasi dan satunya lagi mirip cakra di mata kiri Kakashi-nii, aku harus ke Hutan Kematian sekarang.', Batin Naruto.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku pamit ya?", Pamit Naruto, akan tetapi Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru malah memandangnya aneh.

"Hei.. Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?", Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aneh saja, biasanya kau pulang terakhir bahkan tidak pulang dan menginap di rumahku. Apakah kau sudah berdamai dengan keluargamu?", Selidik Shikamaru.

"Iya, betul!", Chouji dan Kiba mengiyakan Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku sudah berdamai dengan mereka kemarin, tentu saja dengan bantuan Naruko.", Bohong Naruto dengan mantap, sehingga tidak terlihat berbohong.

"Oh.. begitu ya, sudah pulanglah, jangan sampai mereka mengacuhkanmu lagi dan hati-hati dijalan..", Kata Kiba.

"Baiklah, da..", Pamit Naruto.

Naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan beranjak ke Hutan Kematian dengan Hiraishin. Tapi, sepertinya satu dari tiga orang tersebut tengah memikirkan sesuatu setelah kepergian Naruto.

'Aku tahu kau berbohong Naruto, tidak mungkin keluargamu berdamai sebegitu mudahnya! Aku juga tahu kau juga bohong tentang tidak membenci desa ini, hanya saja kau itu terlalu pintar berbohong , sampai-sampai kau berhasil membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku juga tahu sebenarnya kau itu penuh dengan kebencian dan lebih parahnya kau membenci hidupmu sendiri, hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa kau benci yaitu adikmu yang kau cintai melebihi siapapun bahkan dirimu sendiri, itulah sebabnya kau masih berada di Konoha hingga sekarang, benarkan?', Batin Shikamaru.

* * *

_Sementara itu bersama Naruko.. _

"Kenapa kau tahu itu?", Tanya Naruko lirih.

"Ya, Aku tahu semua tentangmu.", Jawab orang tua itu.

"APAKAH ITU SALAH, APAKAH SALAH MENCINTAI KAKAKKU SENDIRI!", Teriak Naruko dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Mungkin jika aku lahir dari keluarga lain, aku '(terisak)' akan '(terisak)', hidupku akan lebih indah daripada sekarang '(terisak)', aku mungkin tidak akan membuat kakakku kesepian '(terisak)', dan aku akan '(terisak)', aku akan bisa menikahi dan mencintai kakakku!", Naruko mulai menangis.

"KENAPA? KENAPA DIDUNIA INI HUBUNGAN SEDARAH DILARANG? APA KAU JUGA AKAN MELARANGKU?" Naruko berteriak lagi kemudian mengelap matanya dengan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula kalian berdua sangat serasi." Orang tua menenangkan Naruko dan mengelus-elus rambut Naruko.

"Benarkah?", Naruko berhenti menangis dan terlihat gembira karena ada yang mensupport mimpinya untuk menikahi kakaknya.

"Benar, lagipula didunia ini beberapa orang didunia ini juga melakukan hubungan sedarah, bahkan pendiri dunia shinobi (Rikoudo Sennin) juga menikahi ibunya sendiri.", jawab orang tua itu.

"Benarkah itu?", Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Tentu saja, emm.. Naruko-chan apakah kau ingin impianmu terwujud?", Tanya orang tua itu pada Naruko.

"Ehh.. Memangnya bisa?", Tanya Naruko lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi ada syaratnya?", Jawab pria itu.

"Lalu apa syaratnya apa?", tanya Naruko.

"Kau atau kakakmu, tapi lebih baik jika kalian berdua, menjadi anggota kelompokku yang bernama Akatsuki!", Pria itu bicara lagi.

"Akatsuki?", Naruko terlihat bingung.

"Ya, Akatsuki, kelompok bulan merah pengabul semua impian, kelompok ini bersifat tidak memaksa, jika kau ingin ikut silahkan, jika tidak juga silahkan. Jadi maukah kau ikut Naruko?", Orang tua itu mulai menghasut Naruko.

"Emm..", Naruko masih bingung, maklum otak anak 8 tahun.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, jika kau ingin ikut aku selalu menunggumu di gua selatan bekas reruntuhan Jembatan Kanabi di Kusagakure!", Kata orang tua itu.

"Kusagakure?", Tanya Naruko bingung, bingung karena tidak tahu tempat itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu tempatnya..", Orang tua itu menghela nafas dan langsung merogoh sakunya dan memberikan gulungan pada Naruko dan Naruko menerimanya walau masih bingung.

"Itu adalah peta ke tempatku, ikuti jalan dipeta itu, maka kau akan sampai di tempatku..", Jelas orang tua itu.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah hampir habis, tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Sampai jumpa lagi Naruko-chan", Pamit orang tua itu, sambil kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

"Daa.. kek", Kata Naruko sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya keatas.

Setelah kakek itu tak terlihat, Naruko langsung membatin sesuatu.

'Kakek itu sepertinya sangat baik, bahkan mendukung hubunganku dengan onii-chan, eh.. tapi kakek itu siapa ya? Bodo amat lah, entar jika aku masuk anggota Akatsuki entar juga kenal sendiri, lebih baik sekarang pulang, makan terus diskusiin tawaran kakek itu sama si rubah pemalas itu", Batin Naruko.

* * *

_Sementara di Hutan Kematian.. _

Naruto berhasil teleport ke tempat yang sudah dia tandai di Hutan Kematian, dia sudah bersiap dengan kunai di tangan kirinya dan pisau lempar berwarna hitam ditangan kanannya.

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA, AKU TAHU KALIAN BERADA DISINI!", Narutopun berteriak dengan nyaring.

Setelah Naruto berteriak muncul pusaran angin yang akhirnya membentuk sesosok pria bertopeng spiral dan dari tanah muncul sesosok makhluk seperti tanaman.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, NARUTO-KUN"

-TBC-

* * *

Sepertinya Naruko sudah mulai terpengaruh Speak no Jutsunya madara, apakah ia akan masuk Akatsuki ataukah Naruto akan datang menyadarkannya? Lalu, Naruto juga sudah bertemu Tobi dan Zetsu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sementara disisi lain, Kushina menemukan buku yang menarik di kamar Naruto, apakah isinya? Tunggu di Chapter Selanjutnya.

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb), mohon maaf juga jika pertarungan Shikamaru vs Chouji vs Kiba vs Naruto jelek (Soalnya kurang pengalaman nulis pertarungan) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk alur cerita, sepertinya pertanyaan tentang gambaran alur masih terbuka kecuali nomor 3 (terlalu mainsetrum)..**

**Untuk update mungkin senin atau selasa..**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	5. Minta Tolong

_Sedikit Permintaan:_

Minta tolong dikit dong para rivewer:

1. Tolong buatin OC (terutama OC cewek, tapi boleh juga cowok, untuk OC cewek (mungkin) entar untuk pasangan 'The Death Last' lain selain Naruto dan (mungkin) juga untuk Shinobi lain (Anda tahu sendiri Anime Naruto lebih banyak cowoknya..) dan untuk OC lain (cewek/cowok) entar jadi musuh maupun teman), entar OC ini akan dipakai satu atau lebih dalam cerita ini, contoh format:

Nama : Fugarama Senju

Kelamin : Laki-Laki

Asal Klan : Senju (boleh diisi, boleh ngga dan tolong jangan Senju (udah dihancurin))

Asal Desa : Konoha

Klasifikasi : ? (bisa diisi Missing-nin, Sensor-nin, Medic-nin, Samurai, dll. Ini juga bisa di isi, boleh ngga, tapi ngga boleh Jinchuriki (Jinchurikinya sama di Canon))

Kekkai Genkai: Mukkoton (boleh di isi, boleh ngga, boleh 2, ngga boleh Rinnegan, boleh buatan sendiri (harus dijelasin apa kekuatannya dan gak boleh melebihi kekuatan mata Rinnegan), dan jika punya EMS/MS harus dijelasin powernya (Kamui, Jikukan Ido, Susano'o, Koto Amatsukami (harus dijelasin interfal pemakaian), Tsukiyomi, buatan sendiri atau Amaterasu (Gak lebih dari 3-4 power))

Patner : ? (Jika dia punya hewan peliharaan kaya kiba, sekaligus apa jenis hewannya)

Elemen : Air, Tanah, Kayu. (Boleh di isi, boleh ngga. Tapi klo ngga harus di jelasin (Kaya ahli taijutsu, punya Juinjutsu, ahli pedang, dll))

Kuchiyose : ? (klo punya, kekuatannya juga)

Penampilan : Kaya menma di Canon tapi tanpa kumis dan matanya hitam, sok cool kaya Sasuke tapi gak sependiam Sasuke dan Shino.

Tolong buatnya jangan god-like atau over power(disini hanya Madara dan Obito (Obito gak langsung jadi god-like) yang god-like (Musuh utama), bahkan Naruto nanti akan kesulitan melawan Madara dan Obito)

2. Tolong buatin 4- 7 jenis kuchiyose (gak boleh 4 penjaga gerbang (Genbu, seryuu, suzaku dan byakko) terlalu overpower dan mainsetrum) untuk kekuatan Animal Path Naruto dan beserta kekuatannya.

Mungkin sesi kali ini hanya ini, untuk alur udah fix (tapi rahasia) dan mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan dari ketujuh pilihan tersebut (tapi ada sangkut-pautnya).. dan mohon maaf kayanya gak bisa update senin atau selasa (banyak tubes) dan (mungkin) akan update rabu atau kamis..


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Kenapa Author ngga suka atau jijik ama pairing Harem?

A :Sebenarnya saya suka pair harem, apalagi pair harem ada 2 cewek ngrebutin 1 cowok trus pada akhirnya mereka (2 cewek itu) sama-sama berdamai dan mendapat kasih sayang cowok tersebut (type: triangle love harem) , saya jijik pairing harem yang anggota haremnya lebih dari 2 (biasanya tanpa konflik dan ceweknya hanya dibuat mainan seks tanpa sebuah kasih sayang).

Q : Kenapa incest thor, kan menjijikan?

A : Emang menjijikan, tapi saya rasa masih menjijikan pairing Yaoi dan Yuri

Q : Author-san kenapa kelihatanya orang tua naruto membenci naruto?

A : ikuti saja ceritanya, anda juga pasti akan tahu..

Q : apa disini kyuubinya cewe dan apa nanti kyuubinya juga suka/cinta ama naruto?

A : Kemungkinanya ngga

Q : itu Shika, Kiba, Chouji tahu kalo naruto itu jenius...

A : Tentu mereka tahu, karena mereka juga anak-anak jenius (bukan berarti pintar) yang menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Naruko (karena pernah diselamatkan) juga tahu, tapi yang tahu Naruto punya Rinnegan hanya Shikamaru yang merupakan orang terdekat Naruto.

Q : Menurut aq, naruto msuk akatsuki tujuannya cuma kaya itachi ajja. Trus naruto sama naruko jgn brsatu, gga cocok saudara bersatu. Mending narukonya meninggal trus narutonya dipasangin sma yang lain.

A : Saya bukan orang yang seenak jidat ngubah pairing, lagipula fict ini emang nyeritain lika-liku mereka sebagai pasangan incest sampai mereka benar-benar bahagia.

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Kembali di Hutan Nara.._

Setelah Naruto pergi ke Hutan Kematian, Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru melakukan sebuah percakapan.

"Ternyata keluarga Namikaze bisa berdamai juga, bahkan menurutku Naruto akan selalu dingin dan tidak menganggap keluarganya, iya kan Chouji?", Kata Kiba.

"Iya ('kriuk') benar!", Balas Chouji dengan makan kripik kentang lagi.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya telah tertipu oleh anak merepotkan itu!", Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?", Tanya Kiba dan Chouji bersama-sama karena bingung.

"guk.. guk..", sepertinya Akamaru tertarik juga mengikuti perbincangan ini.

"Huuh.. kalian seperti tidak tahu anak itu saja! Pertama, Anak itu memang seperti tidak membenci orang tuanya (karena pintar menyembunyikan segalanya (termasuk emosinya) dan juga tidak mau dibilang orang bodoh dan pendendam), tapi sebenarnya ia membenci mereka, buktinya anak itu selalu menjauhi Minato-san dan Khusina-san, juga ia jarang pulang kerumah, selalu menginap dirumahku dan dia hanya pulang jika dia ingin saja, itupun paling lama 1,5 Jam! Kedua, Anak itu tidak akan melakukan 'sihir teleport' yang sangat merepotkan itu kecuali ada hal penting! Ketiga, kemampuan sensorku memang tak sekuat dirinya (hanya 823 meter) dan aku juga belum belajar cara mempertajam sensorku (kalau di canon, menyentuh tanah dengan jari), tapi aku tahu raut wajahnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu!",Kata Shikamaru santai.

"APA? KENAPA KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHU KAMI SEKARANG!",teriak Kiba.

"Mungkin karena terlalu merepotkan...", Jawab Shikamaru santai,

"Kita tidak boleh begitu Shikamaru, lagipula kita kan teman dekat dan jika salah satu dari kita dalam kesulitan maka kita juga harus merasakannya, iya kan Kiba?", Kata Chouji serius dan tanpa makan kripiknya.

"Tentu Saja, itulah 'The Death Last'!", Jelas Kiba bangga.

"Ya.. ya.. tidak perlu diperjelas lagi! Lalu apa mau kalian? Aku sih terserah kalian, yang penting tidak merepotkan!", Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memata-matainya!", Kata Kiba.

"Betul.. Betul.., Kita harus memata-matainya!", Chouji bicara kali ini.

"guk.. guk..", Akamaru bicara entah apa (Tanyakan saja pada Kiba!)

"Terserah kalian sajalah, merepotkan..", Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas lagi.

"Lalu, Bagaimana cara kita menemukan si Baka Siscon (disini yang mengetahui Naruto Siscon cuma Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Jiraiya dan Tsunade, dan mereka menerima itu) itu?", Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"LOE KAN PUNYA AKAMARU? KENAPA LOE NGGAK SURUH DIA NYIUM TONGKAT YANG BIASANYA SI SISCON ITU PAKAI!", Teriak Shikamaru dengan OOC-nya karena kesal.

"Sabar Shikamaru, sabar..", kata Chouji.

"Huhh..", Shikamaru mendengus.

"Maaf.. maaf..", Kata Kiba minta maaf.

"Shikamaru tolong cium tongkat itu!", Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk tongkat yang biasanya digunakan Naruto, tapi mendengar itu Shikamaru langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Kiba.

"Maaf.. maaf..", Kiba kini merasa canggung.

"Akamaru tolong cium tongkat itu!", Perintah Kiba pada Akamaru.

"Guuk.."

Akamarupun akhirnya mmencium tongkat itu dan akhirnya berlari menuju arah entah kemana, kemudian Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji mengikuti Akamaru dengan tujuan satu yaitu sahabat mereka, Naruto.

* * *

_Sementara itu.._

Disebuah kamar di Kediaman Namikaze, Seorang gadis 8 tahun sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup matinya..

'Eh pergi ngga, ya? Sepertinya tawaran kakek itu enak juga! Apa aku juga ajak Onii-Chan juga, ya? Kata kakek itu lebih baik kami berdua yang ikut! Tapi, apa Onii-Chan mau? Apa Onii-Chan juga menyukaiku? Jika tidak, apa dia akan membenciku yang sifatnya seperti binatang ini (Incest)? Apakah Onii-Chan akan membenciku karena mencintainya? Ahh, lebih baik aku diskusiin ama si rubah bodoh itu!', Batin Naruko.

Naruko pun memasuki _Mindscape_nya. Ketika Naruko memasuki _Mindscape_nya terlihat banyak pipa-pipa air yang seperti tidak terawat, dan menggenang. Didepan Naruko terlihat jeruji besi dan didalam jeruji besi itu terlihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan raksasa sedang tidur.

"HEI, RUBAH PEMALAS BANGUN KAU!", Teriak Naruko dengan keras sehingga sang Kyuubi kaget terbangun.

"**FUCK, APA MAKSUDMU MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ITU, BOCAH?.",** Teriak si rubah tak kalah keras, karena kesal tidurnya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. lagipula itu salahmu sendiri menjadi pemalas, KURAMA-CHAN!", Kata Naruko dengan nada mengejek.

"**Sepertinya kau memang bosan hidup bocah! Andai saja kurungan ini tak ada mungkin aku sudah menelanmu bulat-bulat!",** Gerutu Kurama.

"Ayolah Kurama jangan suka menggerutu seperti itu.. entar cepet tua loh..", Goda Naruko.

"**Katakan saja apa maumu, bocah!",** Kata Kurama.

"Gini loh, tadi siang ada kakek-kakek yang mewariku sesuatu yang menarik! Kakek itu menawariku untuk membangun dunia impian dimana aku bisa menikahi kakakku tanpa ada yang melarang, tapi syaratnya aku atau kakakku tapi lebih baik jika kami berdua keluar desa Konoha, menjadi missing-nin dan masuk kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki, Bagaimana jika aku masuk kelompok itu Kurama-san? Lalu apakah aku juga harus mengajak Onii-Chanku pergi?", Tanya Naruko.

'**Sial, semenjak berteman dengan bocah ini, kenapa kehidupanku seperti psikiater saja?'**, Batin Kurama.

"Eh.. Bagaimana Kurama?", Tanya Naruko.

"**Untuk yang kau ingin keluar desa, itu terserah kau saja! Toh itu juga pilihanmu sendiri, dan aku sebagai patner akan selalu mendukungmu dan memberimu kekuatan untuk menjalankan mimpimu! Tapi soal kakakmu, sepertinya tidak usah, lagipula ia belum tentu mencintaimu!",** Kata Kurama.

"Yosh, terima kasih Kurama dan persiapkan dirimu Kurama kita akan keluar desa malam ini juga!", Kata Naruko.

"Ohh.. ya Kurama sepertinya aku mau pamit dulu, aku mau mempersiapkan diri juga, selamat tinggal Kurama..", Pamit Naruko seraya pergi dari _Mindscape_nya.

'**Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik!'**, Batin Kurama.

* * *

_Disisi Lain Kediaman Namikaze..._

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah terlihat sedang fokus membaca buku berwarna oranye yang berjudul 'Diary Naruto', Wanita bernama Kushina itu fokus membaca sebuah tulisan di buku tersebut secara batiniyah.

'Wanita yang kucinta: Mungkin jika kalian menemukan catatan ini, kalian akan tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai! Namanya Namikaze Naruko adikku sendiri! Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku gila karena mencintai adikku sendiri! Ya, aku memang gila, aku bahkan bercita-cita untuk menikahinya dan menikmati tubuh indahnya... (masih ada lanjutannya tapi ngga penting).'

Kushina membaca catatan itu langsung naik pitam dan 'brak' meja didepannya terbelah menjadi 2, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Sementara itu, Naruko yang sedang_ packing _di kamarnya kaget mendengarnya, tapi karena ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, Naruko menghiraukannya. Kushina yang marah langsung mempersiapkan diri menuju Gedung Hokage.

"Minato harus tahu bahwa sifat anaknya seperti binatang!"

* * *

_Sementara Itu di Hutan Kematian.. _

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, NARUTO-KUN", ucap pria bertopeng yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Obito.

"Apa maksudmu dari lama tak bertemu? Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

'Sial, gara-gara kebiasaan ramah waktu kecil, tapi sepertinya bocah ini pintar juga karena menyadari perkataanku, pantas saja Madara tak ingin berurusan langsung dengan anak ini!', batin Obito.

"Zetsu bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua sekarang ini?", tanya Obito pada Zetsu.

"Terserah kau saja Tobi!", Kata Zetsu putih pada Obito sambil kembali masuk dalam tanah.

"Hiraukan perkataanku tadi, sepertinya kita memang belum pernah bertemu, oh.. ya.. namaku Uchiha Madara", Kata Obito.

"Bukan, aku tahu kau bukan Uchiha Madara, karena cakra Madara yang kurasakan di Kuil Uchiha dan dirimu sangat berbeda dan cakramu seperti cakra dimata kiri Kakashi-nii, bisakah kupanggil kau Uchiha Obito?", Naruto kembali berbeda.

'Sial, anak ini selain pintar dia juga memiliki sensor yang kuat, bahkan cakraku yang kusembunyikan bisa di detect anak ini, sialan kau Madara!', Batin Obito lagi.

"Sepetinya kita saling mengetahui rahasia kita maing-masing, Naruto-Kun!", Kata Obito.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai adikmu yang bernama Naruko!", Jelas Obito.

"Bagamaina kau bisa tahu?", Kaget Naruto.

"Aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu!", Jelas Obito.

"Cihh.. Karena kau sudah tahu semuanya, MATI SAJA KAU!", Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan kunainya pada Obito.

"**Kunai Shadow Clone Technique"**

Kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto menjadi puluhan dan semuanya menerjang Obito, tapi anehnya kunai itu hanya menembus Obito, sehingga Naruto kaget.

'Apa? Bagaimana Bisa?', Batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak usah seemosi itu, lagipula aku menyetujui hubungan kalian!", Kata Obito.

'Apa maksudnya ini? sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku', Masih di dunia batin Naruto.

"Menyetujui? Bukankah hubungan ini dilarang diseluruh negara shinobi?". Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Jika kau ikut kelompok kami yang bernama Akatsuki, semua mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan, seperti kau bisa menikahi adikmu tanpa ada yang melarang, sepertinya adikmu kelihatannya mulai tertarik dengan kami, Jadi maukah kau ikut Naruto?", Ajak Obito.

'Sial sepertinya mereka menginginkan Naruko juga!', Batin Naruto.

Karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab Obito memberikan waktu berfikir untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang Naruto-kun, jika kau tertarik kau bisa ikut dengan kami dengan mendatangi gua di sebelah selatan reruntuhan Jembatan Kanabi yang berada di Kusagakure dan meninggalkan desa ini bersama adikmu nanti malam, dan jika tidak, kami tidak akan memaksamu!", Kata Obito.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun sampai jumpa lagi jika ada waktu!", Pamit Obito seraya menghilang melalui pusaran angin dimatanya.

'Sialan Akatsuki itu, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Naruko sedikit pun', Batin Naruto.

Setelah Obito pergi, Naruto tiba-tiba bergumam kepada entah siapa.

"Aku tahu kalian disana, walaupun kalian menyembunyikan cakra kalian dengan baik, cepatlah keluar kalian!", Perintah Naruto entah pada siapa.

Kemudian setelah itu keluar 3 orang seumuran dirinya, yaitu ketiga sahabat baiknya.

"Sepertinya seperti biasa, kita ketahuan!", Kita Kiba.

"Kalian dengar yang aku bicarakan pada orang itu, kan? Lalu apa yang akan kalian bertiga lakukan setelah ini?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja membantumu menyelamatkan adikmu! Iyakan teman-teman?", Tanya Kiba pada teman-temannya.

"Iya.. benar", Kata Chouji.

"guuk..", Akamaru mengiyakan.

"Aku setuju.. biarpun akan sangat merepotkan..", Giliran Shikamaru mengiyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana keluarga kalian? Kalian kan tahu misi kali ini adalah setingkat S-Rank!", Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk itu, biar kami yang urus sendiri! Lalu apa yang akan lau lakukan?", Kata Shikamaru.

"Bersiaplah teman-teman, malam ini KITA MENYATAKAN PERANG PADA AKATSUKI!", Kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya, sehingga membuat Chouji dan Kiba kaget..

-TBC-

* * *

Sepertinya sudah sangat menegangkan, Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu di Chapter Selanjutnya..

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan (Typo, dsb), dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update mungkin kamis-jum'at.**

**Untuk alur mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari ketujuh pilihan tersebut, tapi masih ada sangkut-pautnya..**

**Untuk kuchiyose Animal Path Naruto, tolong dengan sangat bantu saya.. Kalau ngga ada yang bantu mungkin Kuchiyosenya akan sama kaya Nagato..**

**Untuk oc masih ada pendaftaran kok..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : Tentang incent hubungan saudara sekandung..saya rasa itu gak dibenarkan dari segi apapun..kalau terjadi dimanapun pasti sdh tdk diterima masyarakat.

A : Saya juga tahu masalah itu, tapi inikan bukan dunia nyata dan hanya imajinasi yang keluar dari kepala saya, bahkan awalnya saya buat fic ini Naruto x Naruko x Kushina

Q : alurnya nggak terlalu cepat untuk naruto nyataain perang sama akatsuki..

A : itu hanya omongan Naruto biar kelihatan keren di depan temannya.

Q : Naruto naruko dead last masuk akatsuki aja biar klop & seru

A : Wah, sepertinya anda bisa membaca jalan pikiran saya

Q : author-san gak suka yaoi, yuri, pedo, BDSM ya?

A : Maaf jika beda selara, tapi saya tidak akan melarang dan memusuhi Fujoshi, soalnya mantan pacar saya dulu (sekarang dah wafat, karena penyakit) juga sering membaca kaya gitu (Manga BL, dsb). Dan soal kenapa saya tidak suka yaoi: coba suruh cowok normal baca kaya gitu pasti akan jijik dan mungkin ingin muntah. Untuk saya tidak suka yuri: gak tahu juga, padahal temen-temen juga seneng, tapi saya entah kenapa gak suka. Untuk pedofil: Saya suka-suka saja selama itu wajar (Example: Kakashi x Sakura, Obito x Hinata, dll) dan kalo gak wajar (Example: Danzo x Hanabi, Hiruzen x Moegi) kayaknya kurang suka. Untuk BDSM: saya lebih suka sweet Lemon daripada kayak gitu.

Q : Apa kushina n minato akan brhenti membenci naruto?

A : Chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) mereka sadar tapi semua telah terlambat.

Q : Apa ntar bakal berhubungan lbih dari kaka adik, dan bkal berhubungan intim

A : Pasti, tapi entar masih lama.

* * *

Chapter 5: Keluar Desa, Part 1.

_Bersama Naruto dkk..._

"Bersiaplah teman-teman, malam ini KITA MENYATAKAN PERANG PADA AKATSUKI!"

"Eh, Naruto, tak apa-apa kau ingin berlagak keren, apalagi misi ini untuk adikmu! Tapi, apakah kekuatan kita berempat cukup untuk melawan mereka? Lagipula, kau juga tak usah menunjukan mata anehmu itu! Dan sepertinya matamu juga yang melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini! Lagipula kau juga belum menguasai kekuatan mata merepotkan itu.", Jelas Shikamaru.

"Iya, benar Naruto, kita hanya ini anak-anak dan kelihatannya mereka orang-orang hebat, lalu soal matamu itu, apakah kau ada nama untuk matamu itu?", Tanya Chouji.

"Rinnegan, aku menemukan info tentang mata ini dari Kuil Topeng Uzumaki! Rikoudu sang pendiri dunia Shinobi memiliki mata ini dan menurut penjelasan dari gulungan yang kutemukan dari Kuil itu, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa membangkitkannya, dan gulungan untuk jutsu dari Rinnegan sendiri malah kutemukan di Kuil Bawah Tanah Uchiha dan beberapa gulungan juga kutemukan Reruntuhan Perpustakaan Senju, sejak saat itu aku memperkirakan 3 klan ini saling terkait di masa lampau! Untuk jutsu mata ini sendiri aku sudah belajar sedikit!", Jelas Naruto.

"Huh... paling mata itu hanya mempunyai sedikit kelebihan seperti Sharingannya Uchiha dan Byakugan orang-orang Hyuuga..", Ejek Kiba.

"Kau mau bukti Kiba?", Tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Kiba menjawab, Naruto sudah mengarahan tangangannya keareah Kiba dan kemudaian mengucapkan sesuatu.

"**Deva Path: Shinra Tensei",**

Kibapun terlempar beberapa meter, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji melongo melihat jutsu Naruto dan Akamaru pun mulai mendekati Kiba yang mulai bangun, disi lain muka Kiba terlihat marah.

"ANJING LU, TO! APA YANG LU LAKUIN PADA GUE", Teriak Kiba marah.

"Itukan salahmu sendiri, kau yang minta! Lagipula, akukan hanya memberi bukti yang kau mintai..", Kata Naruto santai.

"Kan gak di gue juga kali..", Kata Kiba sedikit frustasi.

"Sabar.. sabar..", Kata Chouji menenangkan Kiba.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan.", Kata Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan adikmu, Naruto?", Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Entah, aku juga tak tahu! Mungkin aku akan masuk Akatsuki dan kemungkinan aku menyadarkan para anggotanya yang kemungkinan hanya diperalat oleh seseorang dan aku akan mengalahkan orang itu!", Kata Naruto serius.

"Seseorang? Maksudmu si topeng spiral itu?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya Madara yang asli, sedangkan orang itu kemungkinan hanya kaki tangannya saja!", Kata Naruto.

"Hmm.. apakah kau juga meminta kami ikut masuk grup merepotkan itu?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian, lagipula kalian punya keluarga yang menyayangi kalian? Tidak seperti diriku yang tidak pernah dianggap keluargaku karena ramalan bodoh itu dan mereka juga membenciku karena menganggap aku ingin menyaingi adik dan ayahku soal kekuatan dan para tetua juga memfitnahku bahwa aku ingin membunuh ayahku jika aku sudah kuat!", Kata Naruto.

"Kami tetap ikut! Bagaimanapun kita adalah sahabat yang tidak pernah terpisahkan, itukan janji kita saat pertama kali kita minum sake, lagipula keluarga kami lebih percaya dirimu daripada Hokage bodoh dan Tetua tukang cari masalah itu!", Kata Kiba tegas.

"Iya.. benar..", Chouji membenarkan Kiba.

"Iya, lagipula biarpun misi ini merepotkan, ini juga adalah misi melindungi Naruko-hime, senjata desa yang cerewet itu!", Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju kau memanggilnya cerewet, tapi sekali lagi kau memanggilnya senjata desa, mungkin kau akan mati dengan tubuh berlubang!", Kata Naruto sedikit marah.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja..", Kata Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa yang kami harus lakukan setelah ini?", Tanya Kiba.

"Bersiap-siaplah saja dulu, tunggu aku diluar desa, kusarankan kalian keluar desa saat Naruko membuat keributan dan untuk aku, aku akan dan ingin melawan ayahku malam ini sendiri dan tanpa ada yang mengganggu, demi harga diriku!", Jelas Naruto.

* * *

_Senja itu di Ruang Hokage.._

Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan jubah hokage bersender di tubuhnya sedang membaca surat keluhan dari warga desa. Pria bernama Minato tersebut sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dan merenungi nasibnya.

'Huuh.. surat-surat menyebalkan! Seandainya kau tak ada misi Kakashi, aku ada teman ngobrol, huuh.. kenapa juga aku memberimu misi kemarin? Seandainya juga Jiraiya-Sensei tidak berada di Suna menemani Tsunade-Hime untuk mencari obat langka ', Batin Minato.

Minato yang sedang galau langsung membaca surat-surat itu. Karena, dia berpikir pekerjaan ini harus cepat diselesaikan, sehingga dia dapat pulang cepat.

'Pertama, Membuat lapangan sepak bola untuk anak-anak? Sepertinya menarik dan bermanfaat (Status: ACCEPT). Kedua, Membuat pemandian umum khusus wanita cantik? Sepertinya menarik juga, tapi kayaknya Kushina bakal marah jika aku menyetujui ini (Status: Don't ACCEPT). Ketiga,...'

Minato membaca surat itu sampai selesai dan akhirnya dia menemukan dan membaca surat keluhan warga desa, bahwa anaknya yang bernama Naruto dan para temannya hari ini melakukan pencurian terhadap gulungan jutsu klan terkenal, Minatopun langsung geram dan berteriak.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG, SUDAH DIDIDIK DENGAN KERAS, JADI SEPERTI INI DIA! POKOKNYA HARI INI DIA BENAR-BENAR MELEWATI BATAS DAN HARUS DIPENJARA!, SELALU SAJA MENCURI, APA SIH YANG DIA INGINKAN? APA BENAR DIA INGIN MENYAINGIKU DAN MEMBUNUHKU? ANAK KURANG AJAR! ", Teriak Minato kesal dan geram.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tiga orang tua yang seumuran Almarhum Hiruzen sedang tersenyum menyeringai dengan seringai jahat sambil mengamati bola air.

Kembali ke Minato, Minato yang marah marah tiba-tiba terkejut karena suara 'brak..', Pintu terlempar, rusak dan terlihat wanita rambut merah sedang sangat marah.

"MINATO, LIHATLAH KELAKUAN ANAK KURANG AJAR ITU, INI BACA!", Kata Kushina sekaligus memmberikan buku Naruto kepada Minato.

Minatopun membaca buku itu, setelah membaca buku itu dia menjadi geram dan marah, kemudian menggebrak meja.

"MARI PULANG DAN KITA BUNUH ANAK YANG SEPERTI BINATANG ITU!"

* * *

_Awal Malam di Gerbang Konoha..._

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang twintail, sedang membawa tas yang (sangat) besar dan berjalan menunduk. Anak itu bertemu dua penjaga gerbang Konoha yang bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Naruko-Hime, mau kemana kok bawa tas sebesar itu?", Tanya Kotetsu.

"Iya, benar, tidak biasanya dan jangan merunduk dong, cantiknya entar gak kelihatan?", Kata Izumo setengah menggoda.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu!", Kata Naruko dingin dan sambil memukul perut Izumo hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Hime, Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Izumo sedikit kesakitan.

Naruko hanya tersenyum jahat dan menunjukan wajahnya, yang membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu sedikit ketakutan, karena kumis (tanda lahir) Naruko makin tebal dan matanya berubah seperti rubah. Melihat itu Izumo langsung besiap membuat hanseal dan Kotetsu siap dengan senjatanya (yang seperti kerang) tapi sebelum mereka menyerang tiba-tiba mereka terikat oleh rantai yang sangat keras yang keluar dari tanah dan tubuh Naruko.

"MATI KALIAN, **WATER RELEASE: DOUBLE GUNSHOT**!", Kata Naruko sambil melakukan Handseal dan mengumpulkan cakra dimulut,

Dua peluru dari air keluar dari mulut Naruko dan menerjang Izumo dan Kotetsu yang masih terikat oleh rantai Naruko dan akhirnya Izumo dan Kotetsu pingsan.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu! Yang jelas aku melakukan ini demi kakakku yang tidak pernah dianggap kalian ada!", Gumam Naruko.

Sementara itu dua orang Anbu tengah mengamati Naruko.

"Sepertinya kita harus melaporkan ini pada Hokage-sama, bernarkan?"

"Sepertinya tidak usah, jika dilaporkan, Naruto akan menjadi posisi serba salah!"

"Tapi sepertinya kita harus melaporkannya! Ini sudah kewajiban menjadi Anbu menjaga keamanan desa!"

"Terserah kaulah yang jelas jika terjadi apa-apa, aku tak mau urusan dan itu tanggung jawabmu!"

* * *

_Di Tempat Rahasia Naruto..._

"Sepertinya semua sudah siap", Kata Naruto sambil memasang kacamata google di dahinya.

Narutopun merasakan tekanan cakra yang sangat besar seperti cakra monster. Kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai, baiklah aku harus cepat-cepat!", Naruto bermonolog sendiri.

* * *

_Di Kediaman Namikaze.._

"Sepertinya anak kurang ajar itu belum pulang! Oh, ya Naruko dimana, ya? Biasanya dia sudah pulang!", Kata Kushina.

"Mungkin Naruko pergi ketempat temannya dan untuk anak kurang ajar itu tetap kutunggu dan akan kubunuh malam ini juga!", Kata Minato.

Merekapun masih duduk disofa keluarga sampai pintu diketuk. Kushina langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu itu, terlihat dua Prodigy Uchiha yang kita kenal sebagai Itachi dan Shisui.

"Eh, tak biasanya kalian mampir kemari?", Tanya Kushina.

"Oh, maaf, sebenarnya kami ingin bertemu Hokage-sama.", Kata Shisui.

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan masuk..", Kushina mempersilahkan.

Itachi dan Shisui akhirnya masuk dan bertemu Minato.

"Eh, Itachi dan Shisui rupanya, lama tak jumpa! Ada apa gerangan kalian kemari?", Tanya Minato.

"Begini Hokage-Sama, kami mau melaporkan bahwa putri anda berniat keluar dari desa..", Kata Itachi.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Lalu, kenapa dia meninggalkan desa?", Tanya Minato.

"Maaf.. menurut pengamatan kami dia melakukannya demi kakak kembarnya..", Kata Itachi.

"Iya.. Benar..", Shisui mengiyakan.

"SIAL, ANAK KURANG AJAR ITU SEPERTINYA DIA BERHASIL MEMPENGARUHI NARUKO! ITACHI, SHISUI TOLONG JAGA KUSHINA DI RUMAH! KALI INI AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUH NARUTO!" , Teriak Minato.

Minato langsung mengenakan rompi Jounin dan Jubah Hokagenya, kemudian dia menyentuh tanah dengan jari telunjuknya dan akhirnya menghilang menggunakan hiraishin.

"Huh.. sepertinya yang kita lakukan salah..", Bisik Shisui pada Itachi.

"Sudahlah, lagipula sudah terlanjur dan sepertinya kekuatan kita tidak cukup untuk menghentikan mereka.. aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto..", Gantian Itachi yang berbisik.

-TBC-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini, mungkin sedikit (maklum pusing mikir tubes, chapter depan bakalan panjang dan full-fight)**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update Chapter depan saya tidak menjanjikan kapan (sibuk ee..).**

**Untuk kuchiyose Animal Path Naruto dan OC masih dibuka kok..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMS (Sistem Mikir Sehari), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : apa nanti naruto akan membunuh minato and kushina?

A : Tidak, Karena sebenarnya dilubuk hati Naruto, dia masih sayang pada orang tuanya

Q : apa nanti naruto melawan ayahnya?

A : Terjawab di chapter ini.

Q : apa naruto bakal nunjukin rinnegan waktu lawan minato?

A : Terjawab dichapter ini.

Q : tolong usahain naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu mokuton dan hyouton agar ceritanya makin top

A : Kayaknya engga deh, soalnya biarpun Naruto dapat mengusai 5 elemen, elemen yang paling dikuasi Naruto adalah angin dan api, Nagato aja yang ahli elemen air dan angin aja gak bisa membangkitkan Hyouton, terus jika Naruto membangkitkan 2 kekkai genkai tersebut maka Naruto terlalu overpower, padahal rashensuriken+hiraishin aja udah sangat menakutkan apalagi disini Naruto punya kekuatan Rinnegan, mungkin nanti jika dibutuhkan kekai genkai alam buat Naruto, mungkin Shakuton.

Q : Oh ya apa Naruto bsa jrus 'Shuradou' yg tngan nya jd laser ama kplanya kya mriam gtuh.. Kan keren jadinya ..

A : Entar bisa shurado, tapi sekarang dia baru bisa Tendou dan Gakidou.

* * *

Chapter 6: Keluar Konoha, part 2

_Di Hutan Luar Desa.._

Terlihat sekitar 13 Jounin yang merupakan polisi patroli konoha terlihat mengepung seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang twintail dengan cakra merah yang terlihat seperti rubah berekor satu.

"Naruko-Hime, kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan desa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua demi seorang pencuri seperti kakakmu?", Tanya seorang Jounin.

"**Kalian tak perlu tahu dan kalian tak akan mengerti!" **, Kata Naruko dengan suara berat (efek kyuubi)

Kemudian dari tanah dan tubuh Naruko keluar rantai emas berpijar dengan pijaran warna merah mengarah pada Jounin-Jounin tersebut, tapi mereka berhasil menghindarinya.

"Baiklah, jika kami tidak bisa membawa anda dengan cara baik-baik, maka kami terpaksa melakukan ini! FIRE!", Kata pimpinan grup tersebut.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**, lima orang Uchiha yang ada dipasukan itu merapalkan jutsu andalan mereka.

Lima bola api raksasa yang keluar dari mulut mereka menuju dan menerjang Naruko. Naruko melihat itu hanya mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kedepan, kemudian didepan Naruko muncul rantai-rantai dan akhirnya lima bola api itu tertahan oleh rantai-rantai Naruko dan 'Duar..' akhirnya bola api tersebut meledak didepan rantai tersebut dan rantai-rantai tersebut tetap kokoh (karena kuatnya). Kemudian, beberapa rantai Naruko bergabung membentuk sebuah tinju raksasa dan akhirnya menerjang Juonin-Jounin tersebut, tapi mereka berhasil menghindar lagi.

"**FIRE BREATH"**

Naruko menyemburkan api dalam intensitas tinggi dan tanpa handseal menuju Jounin-Jounin tersebut.

"EARTH!", Teriak sang pimpinan grup.

Kemudian tiga orang Jounin menuju kebarisan depan dan melakukan hanseal.

"**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"**

Dinding-dinding terbentuk didepan mereka sehingga api yang dikeluarkan Naruko menabrak dinding mereka dan 'Duaar..' terjadi ledakan yang keras karena tabrakan api dan tanah sehingga menyebabkan asap dan reruntuhan tanah. Naruko akhirya memutuskan hubungan tubuhnya dengan rantainya dan kemudian menerjang 3 orang itu dengan kecepatan dan gaya hewan (rubah) dan 'Crashh..' 'Braak..' 2 orang mati tercakar dan 1 orang mati karena tersabet cakra ekor kyuubi dengan keras.

* * *

_Disisi Lain.._

Terlihat tiga anak sedang loncat indah dipohon dan terlihat menjauhi desa.

"Kukira merepotkan meminta izin pada ayah! Malah dia dengan senang hati mengizinkanku ikut Naruto! Seolah dia senang sekali kalau aku tak ada dirumah!", Kata Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Kau enak, aku harus adu mulut dulu dengan ibuku!", Kata Kiba.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya tidak diizinkan?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku diizinkan, hanya saja awalnya aku tidak boleh membawa Akamaru!", Kata Kiba sambil mengelus bulu Akamaru yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Kalau kau Chouji?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku sih boleh-boleh saja! Walaupun ayah dan ibu kelihatan sedih, tapi mereka akhirnya menyetujuinya dan membawakan aku banyak bekal.", Kata Chouji sambil menepuk-nepuk tas gendongnya yang (sangat) besar.

"Oh, ya, apakah Naruto benar-benar ingin melawan dan membunuh ayahnya malam ini?", Tanya Kiba.

"Kalau soal membunuh, sepertinya tidak! Dia pasti tidak ingin langsung jadi buronan kelas SSS karena membunuh seorang Kage yang juga merupakan pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga! Tapi, soal melawan dan mengalahkan, sepertinya iya! Tapi, sepertinya setelah membawa Naruko pergi!", Jelas Shikamaru.

Mereka akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan mereka keluar desa,tapi dijalan mereka dicegat oleh enam Anbu Root didikan Danzou.

"Kalian mau kemana? Apa kalian ingin meninggalkan desa? Langkahi mayat kami dulu!", Kata seorang Anbu.

"Sepertinya ini agak sulit!", Bisik Shikmaru.

"KIBA!", Teriak Shikamaru memberi komando.

Kiba langsung melemparkan tiga kunai yang belakangnya ada kertas peledak yang mulai terbakar. Tapi satu orang diantara mereka sudah menyiapkan jutsu.

"**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall",**

'Duarr..' terjadi ledakan kertas peledak yang tertahan oleh dinding dari tanah buatan salah satu Anbu, tapi dinding itu juga hancur dan menimbulkan asap. Chouji yang daritadi diam, sekarang sudah siap dengan jutsunya.

"**Human Bullet Tank"**

Chouji dengan cepat menerjang Anbu itu dengan cara membuat tubuhnya seperti bola dan menggelinding dengan cepat menabrak Anbu itu, sehingga Anbu itu terlempar beberapa meter. Tapi Anbu itu berhasil mendarat dengan baik dan kemudian tersenyum, tapi senyumnya hilang ketika sebuah buah kunai peledak sudah berada didepannya dan 'Duarr..' Anbu tersebut mati bersama ledakan tadi.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!" Teriak Anbu tersebut tak terima rekan kerjanya mati.

Anbu itu menerjang Chouji (Karena paling dekat dengan mereka) dengan pedangnya dan 'Jleep..' ternyata dia sendiri yang tertusuk pedang, tapi bukan pedangnya tapi Kunai raksasa (Kunai Bladesnya Izumo dan Kotetsu) yang dilempar Shikamaru dengan kekuatan banyangannya. Kunai raksasa itu berhasil menusuk Anbu itu dijantungnya sehingga dia tewas.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

Dua orang Anbu melakukan handseal dan menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya menuju tiga anggota The Death Last, tapi karena terbiasa serangan tiba-tiba saat latihan, mereka akhirnya berhasil menghindari bola api tersebut. Dua Anbu tersebut siap-siap melakukan handseal dan jutsunya.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique"**

Ternyata Shikamaru sudah siap dengan jutsunya, sehingga dua Anbu tersebut tidak bisa bergerak menyelesaikan jutsunya. Shikamaru yang melihat Anbu itu sudah tidak bergerak langsung melempar beberapa kunai peledak dan melepas jurus bayangannya dan 'duar' kunai peledak tersebut meledak dan membuat kedua Anbu tersebut gugur. Kedua Anbu yang tersisa telah bersiap melarikan diri, tapi...

"**Fang Passing Fang"**

Dua buah bor melaju kearah mereka dan menerjang mereka satu-satu sehingga mereka terlempar beberapa meter dan 'Jleep' mereka berdua sudah tewas karena tertusuk kunai raksasa Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

'**Poof', **Salah satu Kiba yang melakukan jutsu tadi berubah menjadi Akamaru.

"Hah.. Sepertinya sudah selesai!", Dengus Kiba.

"Guuk..", Akamaru mengiyakan tuannya.

"Anbu Root, mereka benar-benar merepotkan!"

* * *

_Kediaman Namikaze..._

"Minato, selalu saja tidak pernah ajak-ajak kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu, ttebane!", Dengus Kushina.

"Ttebane, bukankan kata itu sudah dilarang digunakan diKonoha Kushina-san?", Tanya Shisui.

"Eh, lupakan soal tadi! Eh, Itachi, Shisui kalau kalian lapar kedapur saja, disana banyak makanan kok!", Kata Kushina.

"Terima kasih Kushina-san, kami tidak...", Kata Itachi tapi terputus oleh Shisui.

"Wah, Terima kasih Kushina-san, kami benar-benar lapar!" Kata Shisui sambil menarik Itachi kedapur.

"Apa maksudmu?", Bisik Itachi pada Shisui.

" Eh, mumpung ada rejeki, lagipula dari tadi pagi kita belum makan!", Bisik Shisui gantian.

Kushina hanya geleng-geleng melihat si Uchiha paling berbeda yang terkenal sebagai Shunsin no Shisui itu. Kushina yang bosan lalu membaca buku Diari Naruto lagi.

'_Kepada Kami-sama yang entah ada atau tidak._

_Terima kasih karena telah memberiku hidup sampai hari ini. Seperti biasa diulang tahunku kedelapan ini, aku hanya merayakannya bersama nenek Tsunade dan ketiga kawanku dan seperti biasa aku juga akan menceritakan kisah hidupku yang menyedihkan ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kisah ini dimulai empat tahun lalu ketika kakek Jiraiya menceritakan bahwa Naruko adalah anak dalam ramalan dan saat itu juga aku menjadi anak terlantar karena ayah dan ibuku lebih mengurusi Naruko daripada aku dan mereka juga menyerahkan titel pewaris klan Namikaze pada Naruko, padahal akulah yang harusnya mendapatkannya, ya sudah.. gak usah diurus soal klan, toh aku juga tidak butuh itu!. Saat itu pula, aku mulai ditinggalkan teman-temanku dan saat kutanya pada mereka alasannya cuma satu yaitu Naruko dan saat itu aku mulai membenci orang-orang, tapi ada satu orang yang berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa membenci itu tidak baik, orang itu adalah Sarutobi Aqua, cinta pertamaku sebelum aku mencintai Naruko. Aqua adalah wanita yang lebih tua dariku dua tahun dan juga merupakan cucu Almarhum Hiruzen, tapi sayang dia meninggal karena penyakit Leukimia empat bulan setelah pertemuanku dengannya, setelah itu aku kembali membenci orang, tapi bukan orang lain, melainkan diriku sendiri. Setelah kematian Aqua, aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan hanya pulang jika aku ingin saja, aku akhirnya bertemu ketiga sahabatku, awalnya aku enggan berteman dengan meraka, tapi salah satu dari mereka adalah pemaksa (Kiba), akhirnya aku terpaksa berteman dengan meraka walau pada akhirnya aku tertarik juga pada mereka. Yang membuat aku menyukai pola hidup mereka adalah walaupun mereka anak dari pemimpin klan terkenal, tapi mereka tidak malu menunjukan kelemahan dan kenakalan mereka, berbeda dengan orang desa yang hidup dalam topeng. Soal kedekatanku dengan nenek Tsunade awalnya adalah ketika kami ketahuan mencuri sake dari dia, untuk mencoba janji resmi yang biasanya digunakan para orang dewasa dan pada akhirnya kami ketahuan dan dijitaki oleh dia, tapi dia tidak terlihat marah dan malah memberikan sake itu pada kami, ketika mendengar alasan konyol kami berempat yang membuatnya tertawa dan pada akhirnya kami dekat dengan dia, terutama aku dan Shikamaru yang berminat dengan jutsu medis dan kami berempat sudah menganggap dia nenek kami sendiri. Soal kenapa aku menyukai Naruko, sebenarnya awalnya aku hanya iseng membaca di gulungan klan Uzumaki yang mengijinkan pernikahan sedarah dan aku juga tahu bahwa darah kami dominan Uzumaki dan mulai saat itu juga aku berfikir bahwa aku bisa menyatukan keluarga kami yang terpecah-belah karena ramalan bodoh dan fitnah tetua desa bahwa aku mencuri dan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk menghancurkan desa!, ya.. aku memang selalu mencuri dan berusaha menjadi kuat, tapi aku ingin kuat karena ingin melindungi desa, karena aku sama sekali tidak benci desa ini dan aku juga mencintai desa ini, satu-satunya yang kubenci adalah diriku sendiri. Saat membaca gulungan itu tanpa kusadari aku mulai suka pada Naruko dan ingin menikahinya, tapi aku mulai sadar disini adalah Konoha, bukan Uzu yang hancur puluhan tahun lalu dan aku juga mulai sadar bahwa keluargaku tidak bisa diperbaiki dan mulai saat itu aku juga ingin melupakan bahwa aku mencintai Naruko, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Naruko, dan Naruko juga merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang peduli denganku selain Almarhumah Aqua... (Masih ada lanjutannya tapi gak penting).'_

Kushina membaca itu mulai menangis dan menyesal bahwa ini semua terjadi karena dia dan Minatolah yang bersalah karena pilih-kasih dan Naruto hanyalah korban ketidak adilan. Kemudian tanpa dia sandari dia mulai berteriak memanggil nama anaknya.

"NARUTO.., NARUTO..", Teriak Kushina dan akhirnya dia pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan kesedihan.

Shisui dan Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Kushina langsung berlari menuju Kushina dan menemukan Kushina pingsan.

* * *

_Kembali di Naruko.._

"**Lightning Beast Running Technique"**

Pimpinan dari grup yang menyerang Naruko, melakukan jutsu dan terbentuklah anjing dari cakra petir keluar dari tangan orang tersebut dan anjing petir tersebut berlari menuju Naruko, tapi...

"**Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal"**

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Naruko dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan bermata ungu riak air, menyerap jutsu petir buatan pimpinan grup tersebut.

"Naruko, bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku jangan berlagak keren dan menanggung semua sendiri?", Tanya anak tersebut.

"**TAPI, KAU AKAN MEMBENCIKU, KALAU KAU MENGETAHUI ALASANKU, ONII-CHAN!",** Teriak Naruko dengan suara yang masih berat, karena efek cakra kyuubi.

Anak tersebut kemudian berbalik dan bejalan menuju Naruko dan 'Chuu..' anak itu mencium bibir Naruko sehingga Naruko kaget dan perlahan cakra kyuubi ditubuh Naruko hilang.

"Tentu tidak, karena aku juga mencintaimu!", Kata anak bernama Naruto dengan wajah (sok) romantis.

"Benarkah itu, Onii-chan?", Tanya Naruko ingin kepastian.

"Tentu, aku juga akan menikahimu, bagaimanapun caranya!", Kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"BAKA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU?", Teriak Naruko sambil menjitak kakak sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Ittai, Gak usah jitak juga kali!", Dengus Naruto.

"Sudah belum, adegan romantisnya?", Tanya salah satu dari sepuluh Jounin yang tersisa.

Narutopun memasang muka serius lagi dan kemudian menggigit jarinya dan membuat klon darah.

"Bos, ada apa?", Tanya klon tersebut.

"Tolong bawa Naruko, keteman-temanku", Perintah Naruto.

"Teman-teman? Jadi kau membawa mereka juga?", Tanya Naruko.

"Iya, soalnya mereka maksa ikut sih! Oh, soal aku kau tak perlu kuatir karena 10 Jounin dan seorang Kage tak akan menghambatku!", Jelas Naruto.

Kemudian klon Naruto memegang Naruko dan akhirnya mereka hilang bersama melalui jutsu Hiraishin.

"Sombong sekali bocah, kau kira bisa menang melawan kami?", ejek salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan kemudian melempar pisau hitam ke orang tersebut, kemudian Naruto berteleport ke depan orang tersebut.

"**Rasengan"**

Sebuah bola warna biru tercipta dari gumpalan cakra di tangan Naruto menerjang kepala orang itu, sehingga orang itu tewas dengan kepala berlubang.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

Empat orang dari grup itu melihat temannya mati langsung melakukan jutsu bola api andalan mereka dan akhirnya bola api tersebut menuju dan siap membakar Naruto, tapi dengan cepat Naruto melemparkan pisau hitamnya kesembarang tempat dan berhasil menghindari jutsu bola api tersebut dan Naruto juga merapalkan jutsunya.

"**Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning"**

Naruto menyemburkan asap kearah lima orang yang berada disana, sehingga lima orang itu hanya menutup hidung mereka dan hanya menganggap asap beracun biasa, tapi seorang sadar tentang jutsu klan Sarutobi ini dan bersiap mengingatkan orang lain, tapi 'duarr.' Semua terlambat ketika asap itu meledak sehingga mereka semua mati terbakar. Kemudian, dari kanan dan kiri naruto terlihat ahli kenjutsu yang menerjang Naruto dan 'Jleb..' mereka akhirnya menusuk patner mereka masing-masing karena Naruto berhasil teleport dengan Hiraishin dan akhirnya dua orang ahli kenjutsu itu mati.

"Tinggal 3 orang lagi!", Kata Naruto mencibir.

"BRENGSEK, **Lightning Beast Running Technique** !", Teriak salah salah satu dari mereka yang juga merupakan pimpinan grup tersebut sekaligus melakukan jutsu petir andalannya.

"**Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal"**

Naruto dengan cepat menyerap ninjutsu itu lagi dan ketika jutsu itu habis diserap kemudian dia mensummon Fuma Shuriken dari tangannya dan menginjectnya dengan elemen angin dan kemudian dia melemparkannya kearah mereka bertiga.

"**Wind Release: Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"**

Fuma shuriken yang dilempar Naruto menjadi banyak dan menerjang mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi (Efek Cakra Angin) dan 'Slapp..' dua orang tidak bisa menghindar karena kecepatan mereka kurang dan mereka berdua akhirnya mati terpotong jutsu Naruto, sedangkan sang pimpinan lagi-lagi selamat.

"**Deva Path: Banshō Ten'in"**

Sang pimpinan akhirnya tertarik jutsu gravitasi Naruto, dan akhirnya dia juga mati karena jutsu andalan Naruto.

"**Rasengan"**

Pimpinan itu mati karena jutsu rasengan menabrak tepat diwajahnya sehingga wajahnya hancur dan penuh darah. 'Plook... plook.. plook..' terdengar suara tepuk tangan dibelakang Naruto, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang berambut kuning seperti dia, hanya saja lebih dewasa dan tidak punya kumis dan memakai jubah hokage.

"Tenyata memang benar kata para tetua bahwa kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini, buktinya kau membunuh mereka tanpa perasaan bersalah! Lalu, soal mata itu, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, heeh? DAN KAU BAWA KEMANA PUTRIKU SAAT INI?", kata orang yang kita ketahui sebagai Minato.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal rinneganku! Dan soal Naruko dia ada ditempat aman! Tou-san!", Jelas Naruto.

"Tou-san heeh? Aku tak mau dipanggil tou-san oleh orang sepertimu! Sekarang, KEMBALIKAN PUTRIKU!", Perintah Minato.

Naruto hanya diam, kemudian dengan cepat dia membuat handseal dan menghisap udara sekaligus mengembungkan dadanya.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"**

Naruto menyemburkan cakra api yang membentuk seperti naga, kemudian api tersebut terbagi menjadi tiga yang menyerang bagian kanan, kiri dan depan Minato, tapi Minato berhasil menghindar melalui Hiraishin dan langsung berada dibelakang Naruto dan menendang Naruto sehingga terlempar beberapa meter, lalu Minato berteleport lagi didepan Naruto dan melakukan jutsu andalan sang hokage.

"**Rasengan"**

Minato membuat rasengan dari tangan kanan kanannya dan bersiap menabrakannya pada tubuh Naruto, tapi tidak berhasil karena terhalang tekanan gravitasi sangat besar.

"**Deva Path: Shinra Tensei"**

Minato terpental beberapa meter karena jutsu Naruto. Naruto yang sudah berdiri melakukan jutsu lagi.

"**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique"**

Naruto menyemburkan bola api berbentuk naga dan naga api melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Minato, tapi Minato hanya melempar kunai cabang tiganya kesembarang tempat kemudian berteport ke kunai tersebut dan kemudian dia akhirnya melemparkan shuriken pada Naruto.

"**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"**

Shuriken yang dilemparkan Minato menjadi banyak dan menerjang Naruto. Naruto melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membuat handseal untuk membuat jutsu pelindung dari tanah.

"**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"**

Naruto dengan cepat membuat dinding tanah sehingga menahan semua shuriken Minato dan Naruto dengan cepat juga melempar pisau hitamnya kearah Minato, kemudian Naruto berteleport didepan Minato dan menendangnya dengan kaki yang sudah dilapisi cakra dan akirnya Minato terlempar beberapa meter dan ketika Minato lengah, Naruto melakukan genjutsu andalan Tobirama Senju.

**"Genjutsu: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique"**

Pandangan Minato tiba-tiba gelap dan membuatnya sedikit bingung, kemudian dia ditendang seseorang dari belakang sehingga dia sedikit kesakitan, kemudian dia tendang dari kiri, kemudian kanan dan kemudian Minato mempertajam pendengarannya dan ketika Naruto menendangnya dari depan Minato berhasil menangkap kaki Naruto dan melemparnya. Kemudian, ketika Naruto terlempar pandangan Minato mulai pulih.

"Sepertinya kau hebat juga, bisa menggunakan genjutsu milik Hokage kedua!", Kata Minato.

"Kau juga, ttebayo!", Kata Naruto.

"Ttebayo, sudah lama aku tidak dengar kata khas Uzumaki itu! Mungkin, setelah pelarangan penggunaan kata itu, untuk melindungi klan Uzumaki yang selalu diburu!", Jelas Minato.

Kemudian baik Naruto dan Minato melempar senjata andalan mereka dan mereka akhirnya berteleport dan saling adu jurus andalan masing-masing.

"**Rasengan"**

"**Wind Release: Rasengan"**

Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi saling berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan efek dasyat. Tabrakan kedua jutsu itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto yang telah menginject rasengannya dengan elemen angin dan akhirnya Minato terlempar, Naruto melihat Minato terlempar langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju Minato dan 'Duak..' Naruto membenturkan kepalanya yang sudah dilapisi cakra kekepala Minato, sehingga kepala Minato berdarah dan kemudian Minato jatuh terkapar ditanah.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku? Naruto..", Kata Minato sedikit ketakutan karena pertama kalinya dia menerima kekalahan dan parahnya dia kalah dari anak kecil.

"Tentu tidak! Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu!", Kata Naruto.

"Terima Kasih? Bukankah kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini?", Tanya Minato.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sangat mencintai desa ini dan keluarga kita! Kau terlalu mudah diperalat para orang tua haus kekuasaan itu! Dan terimakasih telah mengurusku sampai umurku walau hanya empat tahun dan terimakasih juga untuk mengurus Naruko selama ini, Tou-san! Dan kenapa aku memutuskan keluar desa bersama Naruko, kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, yang jelas semua ini demi keutuhan keluarga kita! Kau juga perlu tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan juga Kaa-san!", Kata Naruto yang membuat Minato tersadar.

Minato kemudian menitikan air mata dan bersiap minta maaf pada Naruto, tapi ketika dia menoleh Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto!" , Gumam Minato.

* * *

_Sementara itu.. _

Di suatu ruangan terlihat seorang orang tua yang dulunya merupakan rival dari Almarhum Hiruzen, dia terlihat berdiri menghadap keluar jendela dan seseorang bertopeng tengah memberikan laporan padanya.

"Jadi, Minato telah kalah?", Tanya orang tua itu.

"Begitulah tuan, dia telah dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri!", Kata orang bertopeng itu.

'Naruto Namikaze, seorang anak yang benar-benar berbahaya!', Batin orang itu.

'Tokk. Tokk..' Kemudian pintu ruangan itu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!", Perintah pemilik ruangan itu.

Kemudian orang yang mengentuk pintu masuk ruangan dan mendekati orang tua tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, kami telah mendengar kabar bahwa klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta secara besar-besaran beberapa bulan kedepan!"

"APA? BENARKAH ITU?", Tanya sang orang tua itu.

"Tidak tahu tuan! Saya hanya mendengarnya dari kabar burung!", Kata orang itu.

"Selidiki klan tersebut selama sebulan penuh! Jika mereka benar-benar ingin melakukan kudeta, mereka harus tahu akibatnya! Lakukan ini semua DEMI KONOHA!"

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruko dan para The Death Last.._

"Onii-chan lama banget, ya?", Keluh Naruko.

"Mungkin '(Kraukk..)' Naruto sedang ada urusan sebentar '(Kraukk..)' Naruko-Hime! Tak usah khawatir '(Kraukk..)', Naruto itu orang yang sangat kuat kok! Mau makan Naruko-Hime?", Kata Chouji.

"Tidak, Terima Kasih! Kenapa sih, orang seperti kalian harus ikut kami? Dasar pengganggu!", Kata Naruko.

"EHH, GADIS CEREWET, KAU TAHU SENDIRI PRINSIP KAMI! KALAU SATU DARI KAMI KELUAR DESA, MAKA KAMI SEMUA HARUS IKUT! JADI, JANGAN MENGELUH!", Bentak Kiba.

"Benar kata Kiba, gadis merepotkan! Kalau saja kau bukan orang yang penting bagi Naruto, mungkin kami tidak akan ikut misi merepotkan ini!", Shikamaru.

" Ya..ya.. aku tahu itu!", Naruko kalah omongan.

Kemudian mereka merasakan seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, ada sedikit urusan tadi!", Kata orang itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"ONII-CHAN", Teriak Naruko lalu memeluk Naruto dengan (sangat) erat.

"Lepaskan aku Naruko, malu tahu!", Kata Naruto.

"Ah.. Kau ini! Tadi saja kau tanpa tahu malu, kau menciumku dihadapan para Jounin pengganggu tadi!", Jelas Naruko yang membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Eh, Naruto apakah kau tadi melawan ayahmu yang merepotkan itu?", Tanya Shikamaru memecah suasana.

"Ya, dan aku menang!", Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Pantas saja kau babak belur. Jadi, apakah kita langsung ke Kusagakure?", Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kita akan liburan dua hari dulu!", Kata Naruto.

"DASAR!"

-TBC-

* * *

_Penjelasan Jutsu :_

_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique == Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu._

_Earth Release: Earth Style Wall == Doton: Doryūheki_

_Human Bullet Tank == Nikudan Sensha_

_Shadow Imitation Technique == Kagemane no Jutsu_

_Fang Passing Fang == Gatsūga_

_Lightning Beast Running Technique == Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_

_Blocking Technique Absorption Seal == Fūjutsu Kyūin_

_Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning == Katon: Haisekishō_

_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet == Katon: Karyū Endan_

_Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique == Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu_

_Genjutsu: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique == Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu_

* * *

_Statistik Naruto dan Naruko buatan saya:_

_Name : Naruto Namikaze_

_Gender : Male_

_Age : 8_

_Kekkai Genkai : Rinnegan_

_Element : Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Yin-Yang._

_Stats : Ninjutsu: 4,5; Genjutsu: 4; Taijutsu: 4; Strength: 3,5; Speed: 5; Intelegency : 4,5; Stamina: 4; Handseal: 4,5; Total: 34_

_Name : Naruko Namikaze_

_Gender : Female_

_Age : 8_

_Kekkai Genkai : Uzumaki's Cakra Chain_

_Patner : Kurama (Bijuu)_

_Element : Water, Fire_

_Stats : Ninjutsu: 4; Genjutsu: 3; Taijutsu: 4; Strength: 4; Speed: 4; Intelegency : 3; Stamina: 4; Handseal: 4; Total: 30_

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Mohon maaf jika jelek, terutama dipertarungan..**

**Untuk update mungkin saya kurang tahu kapan.**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalam), LEMON, Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : mendingan hewan kuchiyose naruto empat penjaga gerbang klan uzumaki

A : Untuk Kochiyose sendiri sudah memilih klo gak shinigami (grim reaper, banshee, dsb) atau mungkin hewan purba (dengan sedikit penambahan kekuatan)

Q : Aku boleh usul tdk?  
Kan tdi katanya gang deadlast keluar desa semua. Aku memberi saran kasih juga anggota deadlast yang lain kekasih yah biar seru

A : Udah saya pikirkan kok.. tenang saja, kemarin saya nyari banyak lowongan oc cewek fungsinya itu.

Q : apa naruto bisa nguasai semua kemampuan pain kyk nagato?

A : bisa, tapi masih lama, naruto bisa semua kecuali kekuatan ngendaliin 6 tubuh dan animal pathnya beda.

Q : naruto bisa susanoo sempurna kayak madara dong,kalau gak bisa mokuton

A : Sorry bro, saya kurang suka dengan kemampuan susanoo, tsukuyomi dan amaterasu, dan (mungkin) jika saya membuat sharingan no naruto kemampuannya kamui, jikukan ido, black-hole gabungan kamui+jikukan (belum bisa namainnya, mungkin klo ada yang bisa bisa pm saya) dan genjutsu yang membuat mereka seolah-olah tertarik distorsi ruang-waktu dan membuat mereka merasakan tubuhnya hancur dan terputus-putus karena tarikan distorsi itu (belum bisa namainnya, mungkin klo ada yang bisa bisa pm saya).

* * *

Chapter 7

_Keesokan harinya.._

Disalah satu ruang di RS Konoha, terdapat dua orang yang sedang mengenakan dua pakaian pasien, salah satu dari mereka tepatnya wanita berambut merah masih tertidur pulas sambil kadang mengigau nama kedua anaknya yaitu Naruto dan Naruko, sedangkan salah satu dari mereka tepatnya pria berambut kuning dan penuh luka dan perban sedang duduk dikasurnya sambil melihat dan memegangi foto kedua anaknya. Mereka adalah pasangan terkuat sekaligus terapuh di Konoha, Minato dan Kushina.

"Sepertinya, kau telah menyesalinya bocah!", Kata seseorang dari luar.

Masuklah dua orang, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang wanita berbadan seksi dan berpayudara besar (Tapi isinya udah melawati EXP. DATE) yang sebenarnya adalah seorang nenek-nenek, sebut saja dia Tsunade Sang Putri Siput. Sedangkan satunya adalah sennin katak berambut putih liar yang dipuja dan tak ada tandingannya, yang juga merupakan laki-laki seksi yang bisa membuat anak menangis menjadi diam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya Sang Sennin Mesum.

"Sepertinya kau telah menyesalinya Minato, ya kan?", Kata Tsunade sinis.

"Apa kau marah, Tsunade-Hime?", Tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja, karena kelakuanmu itu telah membuat lima cucuku yang imut-imut keluar desa! Tapi, aku tak akan memukulimu karena ini adalah rumah sakit dan sepertinya Naruto telah memberimu pelajaran yang berharga!", Jelas Tsunade.

"Lima?", Tanya Minato bingung.

"Ya, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru juga keluar desa tadi malam!", Jelas Tsunade lagi.

"APA?", Teriak Minato kaget.

"Ya, para juga tetua telah menetapkan Namikaze Naruto menjadi Missing-nin atas tuduhan membunuh 10 Jounin yang salah satunya adalah seorang Jounin tingkat atas Hatake Uzuma (OC-yang pemimpin patroli) dengan harga 180.000.000 Ryo, Namikaze Naruko seharga 90.000.000 Ryo karena telah membunuh 3 Jounin, dan anak dari Shikaku Nara yaitu Shikamaru dengan harga 102.000.000 Ryo atas tuduhan otak dibalik pembunuhan 6 Anbu-root, sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamichi Chouji masih dalam proses validasi!", Jelas Tsunade.

"APA, BAGAIMANA MEREKA MEMUTUSKANNYA TANPA PERSETUJUANKU?", Teriak Minato Marah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bocah! Tapi, mudah-mudahan kau menyesali sikapmu itu!", Jelas Tsunade.

Tsunadepun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, sedangkan Jiraiya masih berada diruang itu dan Minato masih merenungi nasibnya.

"huhh.. baru kami tinggal tiga hari urusannya jadi seperti ini! Ribet banget deh!", Kali ini Jiraiya angkat bicara atau lebih tepatnya mengeluh.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini, sensei?", Tanya Minato.

"Aku juga tak tahu Minato, mungkin kau harus melepas kepergian mereka sepeti para orang tua yang lain! Dan kau mungkin harus merestui hubungan mereka sekarang!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Entahlah Sensei, tapi bukannya hubungan sedarah dilarang?", Tanya Minato.

"Mungkin iya untuk klan lain, tapi Uzumaki adalah klan yang berbeda, mereka semua mengijinkan incest dan anak-anak mereka tidak ada yang cacat! Dan kau perlu tahu anak kalian walau fisiknya terlihat seperti klan Namikaze, tapi darah, cakra dan DNA mereka dominan Uzumaki, jadi tak ada salahnya! Lagipula, kau sudah tidak bisa memperbaiki keluargamu dengan menganggap Naruto anakmu, mungkin dengan membuat Naruto menjadi menantumu mungkin ada sedikit perubahan walaupun memakan waktu lama!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Entahlah sensei, tapi membayangkan mereka melakukan hubungan sedarah, seperti mebayangkan mempunyai anak binatang! Mungkin aku dan Kushina bisa menerimanya, tapi bagaimana dengan warga desa?", Tanya Minato.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi ya sudahlah! Untuk warga desa aku juga tak tahu, yang terpenting kalian dulu sebagai orang tuanya!", Jelas Jiraiya.

* * *

_Disuatu penginapan dikota tak dikenal.._

Disebuah kamar disebuah penginapan terdapat 3 anak laki-laki dan seekor anjing sedang bersantai untuk mengganti jam malam mereka, karena mereka tadi malam tidak tidur untuk perjalanan. Anak-anak tersebut berciri-ciri unik, ada yang berambut nanas, ada yang bertulang besar, dan satu lagi bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Huhh.. sepertinya kita sudah dicap missing-nin oleh desa merepotkan itu!", Keluh si rambut nanas yang sedang membaca koran.

"Apa '(Krauk)' itu benar, Shikamaru?", Tanya Anak bertulang besar bernama Chouji yang sedang makan kripik ketang lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ohh.. Lalu berapa hargaku? Apa aku lebih besar darimu dan Naruto, Shikamaru?", Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, kau dan Chouji belum mempunyai harga sama sekali! Baru diriku dan pasangan incest bodoh itu!", Kata Shikamaru.

"Huhh.. Sepertinya aku kalah lagi!", Kata Kiba dengan muka kecewa.

"KAU HARUSNYA SENANG, BODOH! BURONAN BUKAN HAL YANG PATUT DIBANGGAKAN, DASAR BAKA!", Teriak Shikamaru kesal.

"ya.. ya.. aku tahu itu! Lalu apa yang dilakukan pasangan bodoh itu?", Tanya Kiba.

"Aku juga tak tahu, mungkin lagi melakukan hal-hal mesum! Ah.. Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur!", kata Shikamaru.

"Ayoo..", Balas Kiba.

Mereka bertiga langsung tidur seranjang besar bertiga (so sweet).

* * *

_Sementara itu dikamar sebelah.. **(Warning: Lemon)**_

Terlihat anak delapan tahun laki-laki dan perempuan berambut sama dan berciri-ciri fisik hampir sama hanya yang satu berambut kuning pendek jabrik dan satunya berabut kuning panjang (ikatan twintailnya sudah dicabut), yang satu laki-laki dan satunya perempuan, terlihat sang perempuan sedang keluar kamar mandi sambil telanjang bulat, sehingga membuat anak laki-laki yang tiduran dikasur terbelalak kaget.

"N-naruko, A-apa maksudmu ini?", Tanya anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui sebagai Naruto dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja, melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling mencintai!", Kata Naruko.

"B-BAKA, KITA BARU 8 TAHUN! B-BELUM PANTAS MELAKUKAN ITU!", Teriak Naruto gugup.

Tapi sebelum selesai protes dari Naruto, Naruko langsung menerjang dan memeluk Naruto dengan (sangat) erat, dan kemudian mengendorkan pelukannya dan memasang muka memohon pada kakaknya. Naruto melihat muka Naruko langsung menidurkan Naruko dikasur. Kemudian dia menjilati payudara kiri Naruko yang masih mungil.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Onii-chan! Ahhh! Ahh!", desah Naruko.

Naruto langsung beralih ke leher Naruko dan menciumnya tak lupa kadang menjilat lehernya dan memberi kissmark, sedangkan tangan Naruto yang daritadi diam, sekarang mulai memainkan puting mungil Naruko, sehingga Naruko bergerak tak karuan karena mendapat kenikmatan.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oughh! Terus Onii-chan! Terus!", desah Naruko.

Naruko kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung mengarahkan lidahnya sejajar vagina Naruko. Naruto langsung membuka paha Naruko dan kemudian langsung menjilati vagina Naruko sehingga Naruko mendesah dan meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Terusssss! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Oughhhhhh! Oniiiiiii-chan! Terusssssss! Terusssssss! Enak onii-chan! Enakkkk!", Desah Naruko.

Naruto makin liar dalam menjilati vagina Naruko, sehingga Naruko menggilinjang dan terus mendesah.

"Ahhhh! Oughhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", desah Naruko panjang dan seketika itu dari Vagina Naruko keluar banyak cairan kental dan tubuh Naruko menjadi lemas.

Naruto langsung menurunkan celananya dan telihatlah penis kecil tapi besar untuk anak seumurannya. Naruto langsung mengarahkan penisnya kedepan mulut Naruko, Naruko melihat itu yang melihat itu yang tadinya lemas menjadi bersemangat lagi, kemudian ia duduk dan langsung menjilati buah zakar kakaknya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Naruko sayang! Jilat terus! Ahhh! Ahhhh!", desah Naruto.

Naruko terus menjilati buah zakar Naruto hingga basah dan kemudian mengulum penis kakaknya yang sudah berdiri dan memaju-mundurkan mulutnya sedangkan tangangnya memegang dan mengelus-elus buah zakar Naruto.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Terus sayanggg! Teruss! Ahh!", Desah Naruto.

Naruto terus mendesah dan kemudian menjambak Naruko dan memaju-mundurkan kepala Naruko dengan cepat dan 'crot... crot.. crot..' Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Naruko dan Naruko langsung menelannya, Naruko sebenarnya ingin langsung mengarahkan vaginanya kepenis Naruto tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa melakukannya sekarang!", Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa Onii-chan?", Tanya Naruko sambil cemberut.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin merusak tubuh pasangan seumur hidupku sekarang!", Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu kapan?", Tanya Naruko.

"Mungkin 4-5 tahun lagi, tapi jika nafsu kita sedang naik, kita bisa melakukan oral-sex seperti tadi!", Jelas Naruto lagi.

Naruko mendengar itu tampaknya sedikit senang, karena dapat memenuhi nafsunya walau hanya dengan oral-sex.

"Oh ya.. Naruko sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat tidur agar kita nanti siang bisa mengunjungi tempat bagus dikota ini!", Perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur..", Jawab Naruko.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur berdua sambil telanjang bulat (Naruko) dan tanpa celana (Naruto).

**_(Note: Lemon End)_**

* * *

_Siang itu..._

Disebuah kuil bawah tanah terdapat dua anak kecil 8 tahunan, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan berambut kuning dan keduanya memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, si laki-laki memakai kaos warna hitam polos dan bercelana pendek warna krem, dan si perempuan memakai pakaian kasual berwarna putih dan topi bundar senada dengan pakaiannya

"Wahh.. tenyata ada juga kuil Uzumaki dikota ini!", Kata anak perempuan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menuju rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang fuinjutsu.

"Benarkan, apa yang kubilang disini ada tempat bagus! Eh, Naruko apa kamu mau ikut denganku masuk lagi kedalam?", Tanya Naruto pada adiknya.

Naruko hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, karena dia sepertinya sedang mencari gulungan di rak itu. Naruto melihat itu mengetahui bahwa jika adiknya sudah fokus, adiknya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Narutopun menelusuri kuil itu sendiri dan menemukan suatu arena pertandingan dan suatu gulungan raksasa. Narutopun masuk arena itu dan mendikati gulungan sebesar tubuhnya dan bersiap membukanya.

* * *

_Sedangkan disisi lain..._

Seorang anak berambut nanas terlihat sedang pulang dari membeli sesuatu, tepatnya membeli makan. Tiba-tiba dengan kemampuan sensor miliknya dia merasakan sesuatu sedang mengawasinya. Dia lalu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik arah.

"KELUARLAH KAU DAN MAU APA KAU MENGIKUTIKU? DASAR ORANG MEREPOTKAN!"

-TBC-

* * *

Gulungan apakah yang ditemukan Naruto? Siapakah yang menguntit Shikamaru? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...

* * *

_Statistik Karakter buatan saya:_

1. Name : Nara Shikamaru

Gender : Male

Age : 8

Element : -

Spesification : Sensor Type, Medic-nin, Missing-nin, Kenjutsu Type.

Weapon : Kunai blades, (maybe) katana

Stats : _Ninjutsu: 3,5; Genjutsu:3,5; Taijutsu: 2,5; Strength: 2,5; Speed: 3; Intelegency : 5; Stamina: 2,5; Handseal: 3,5; Total: 26 (Low Jounin's Level)_

2. Name : Akamichi Chouji

Gender : Male

Age : 8-9

Element : Earth

Stats : _Ninjutsu: 4; Genjutsu:1,5; Taijutsu: 3; Strength: 4; Speed: 2; Intelegency :1,5; Stamina: 3; Handseal: 2,5; Total: 21,5 (Chunin's Level)_

3. Name : Inuzuka Kiba

Gender : Male

Age : 8-9

Element : ? (Fire or Lightning)

Patner : Akamaru

Stats : _Ninjutsu: 2,5; Genjutsu:1,5; Taijutsu: 3,5; Strength: 3,5; Speed:4,5; Intelegency :2; Stamina: 2,5; Handseal:2,5 ; Total: 22,5 (Chunin's Level)_

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini, chapter depan akan full-fight..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Mau tanya juga elemen kiba bagusnya apa? Api apa petir (yang bisa digabungin ama gatsuga), tapi dipakainya setelah latihan bersama Seseorang, sekarang jurusnya makek jurus klannya dulu..**

**Untuk update saya juga tidak tahu kapan..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	10. Pengumuman

**Pengumuan:**

**Sebuhungan dengan adanya UAS Di Kampus saya, maka saya akan 'Hiatus Sementara' sampai tanggal 11 Januari, tapi jika saya sempet saya akan Update sesempatnya pada masa Hiatus saya, saya juga kalau sempet akan post fic saya yang 2 lagi, Naruto versi Sharingan (Naruto sebenarnya pintar tapi belum begitu hebat/hebatnya perlahan) dan Naruto versi Jounin (Naruto lebih tua tiga tahun dari rockie 12 dan jadi Jounin pembimbing Team 7).**

**Mohon maaf jika saya ada salah, Sekian Terimakasih...**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : kapan naruto dkk jadi remaja?

A : 2 chapter lagi, masuk ketime-line Naruto 12 tahun.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Bersama Shikamaru..._

"KELUARLAH KAU DAN MAU APA KAU MENGIKUTIKU? DASAR ORANG MEREPOTKAN!", Teriak Shikamaru.

"Wah.. Sepertinya aku ketahuan!", Kata wanita berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam berumur 10 tahunan yang sepertinya dari klan Uchiha sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"CIHH.. GENJUTSU, ASAL TAHU SAJA AKU INI NINJA SENSOR! JADI AKU TAHU KAU DIMANA!", Teriak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung melempar kunai peledak kearah yang diyakini sebagai tempat persembunyian orang itu dan 'duar..' kunai itu meledak, tapi sepertinya wanita itu dapat menghindarinya dan wanita genjutsu yang ada disebelah Shikamaru pelahan menghilang.

"Ternyata kau memang pintar, buronan 102 juta ryo! Nara Shikamaru...", Kata wanita itu.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Rizuka, anak perempuan yang didakwa missing-nin 3 tahun lalu melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap kakakmu sendiri (Uchiha Shisui) dan lari dari desa, hanya karena masalah sepele!", Kata Shikamaru.

"MASALAH SEPELE KATAMU! KAU TAK TAHU DIRIKU, KAU HANYA TAHU DIRIKU JIKA KAU TAHU MASALAHKU!", Teriak Rizuka.

"Ya, aku tahu masalahmu! Ketidak-adilan, sama seperti sahabatku! Kau dikucilkan karena kakakmu lebih jenius daripadamu! Lalu, kenapa kau menguntitku?", Shikamaru bertanya pada Rizuka.

"Tentu saja, harga kepalamu dapat mencukupi urusan perutku selama seminggu!", Jelas Rizuka.

"Ternyata kau seorang bounty hunter!", Kata Shikamaru sambil membuat Katana dari bayangannya.

Rizuka melihat Shikamaru sudah bersiap, dia langsung mencabut katana dari pinggangnya. Rizuka langsung melakukan shunsin sempurna kedepan Shikamaru dan langsung menebasnya dan 'trank..' Shikamaru yang telah bersiap langsung menangkis Rizuka dengan pedangnya dan 'duak..' Rizuka terpetal beberapa meter karena tendangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat Rizuka terpental langsung melempar Shuriken pada Rizuka.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Shuriken Shikamaru berubah menjadi puluhan dan menerjang Rizuka dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi 'trank.. trank.. trank..' Rizuka mengaktifkan sharingan dua tamoenya dan menangkis semua shuriken shikamaru dengan lincah.

"Sharingan, mata yang benar-benar merepotkan!", Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Rizuka yang mendengar nada malas Shikamaru, langsung merasa seolah-olah diremehkan. Rizuka langsung membuat jutsu api andalan Uchiha.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Bola api besar keluar dari mulut Rizuka langsung dengan cepat menuju Shikamaru dengan kecepatan menengah, Shikamaru membuat handseal.

"**Doton: Doryūheki"**

Shikamaru membuat dinding dari tanah untuk melindungi dirinya dan 'duar..' api dan tanah bertabrakan sehingga membuat dinding tanah hancur dan mengakibatkan asap tebal. Shikamaru langsung melempar beberapa kunai peledak pada Rizuka dan 'duar..' terjadi ledakan ditempat Rizuka, tetapi Rizuka berhasil menghindarinya. Rizuka langsung menggunakan Shunsin kedepan Shikamaru dan menebasnya, 'trank...' Shikamaru lagi-lagi memprediksi serangannya dan menangkisnya dengan pedang bayangannya dan 'duak..' Shikamaru berhasil menendang Rizuka hingga terpental jauh. Kemudian saat Rizuka lengah, Shikamaru langsung menggunakan jutsu andalannya.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu"**

* * *

_Sementara itu Disaat yang Sama di Kuil Uzumaki..._

Naruto langsung membuka gulungan yang mencurigakan itu dan tiba-tiba gulungan jutsu menyala, lalu karena kaget Naruto langsung membuangnya dan 'duar..' gulungan itu meledak. Naruko yang mendengar ledakan itu langsung berlari mendekati ledakan tapi saat dia berada di dekat tempat Naruto, Naruko terhalang sebuah barrier.

"ONII-CHAN.. ONII-CHAN...", Teriak Naruko keras.

Sementara dalam arena terlihat Naruto selamat dipojokan.

"Huhh... Untung aku berhasil menghindari ledakan sialan ini dengan Hiraishin!", Keluh Naruto dengan membawa pisau hitamnya.

Naruko melihat kakaknya selamat, tersenyum senang. Sementara itu kabut ledakan mulai menipis terlihat sesosok makhluk seperti manusia hanya saja berwajah banteng, berotot dan membawa kapak.

"**Ternyata hanya seorang bocah kecil yang membangunkanku dari tidurku! HEI.. BOCAH APAKAH KAU INGIN MENCURI SENJATA PERTAPA RIKOUDO? LANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU!",** Teriak sosok itu.

"Senjata? Senjata apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu maksudmu!". Kata Naruto.

"**Huh...sepertinya kau memang tak tahu apa-apa bocah! Tapi, karena aku lapar bocah dan sepertinya dagingmu enak, sepertinya aku ingin memakanmu! Dan adikmu sepertinya seksi juga, bagaimana jika setelah memakanmu, aku menikmati tubuhnya?", **Kata makhluk itu.

Naruto mendengar makhluk itu ingin memperkosa adiknya langsung marah dan berkata dingin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan memakan dagingmu hidup-hidup!", Kata Naruto dingin dan menunjuk makhluk itu.

"**Hehh.. Kau ingin membunuhku bocah! Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah salah satu makhluk buatan Rikoudo yang paling hebat, Minotaurs! Kau seperti sikembar emas dan perak saja!"**, Kata makhluk itu mengejek Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu tentang Rikoudo, emas dan perak itu, yang jelas jika kau mendekati calon istriku, kau akan mati!", Kata Naruto dingin.

"Onii-chan, kau yakin ingin melawan makhluk jelek itu?", Tanya Naruko dari luar barrier.

"Sudahlah Naruko, kau tak usah ikut campur! Ini adalah urusanku dengan makhluk hina ini!", Jawab Naruto dari dalam.

"**Cinta terlarang, ya? Mengingatkanku pada situa Hagoromo dengan ibunya Kaguya, tapi aku tak ada urusan dengan itu, YANG JELAS AKU INGIN MEMAKANMU!", **Kata Minotaus sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu langsung mengambil kunainya dan langsung membuat jutsu tanpa handseal.

**"****Fūton: Shinkūjin"**

Naruto langsung menghembuskan kunainya dengan angin yang keluar dari mulutnya, sehingga terlihat seperti pedang dan 'trank..' kunai Naruto dan kapak Minotaurs saling bertabrakan dan 'duakkk..' Minotaurs langsung menendang Naruto dengan keras sehingga Naruto terpental, tapi karena Naruto sedang on-fire Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Minotaurs melihat itu berlari lagi tapi gayanya ingin menyeruduk Naruto dan 'duak..' Minotaurs menabrak tembok arena pertandingan hingga hancur, sedangkan Naruto yang sempat melempar pisau hitamnya berhasil menghindar dan mengihilang bersama kilatan warna biru. Minotaurs marah karena targetnya berhasil menghindar, langsung melempar kapaknya yang sudah dia lapisi api kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dan jutsu,

**"Doton: Doryūheki"**

Naruto langsung membuat dinding tanah dan 'duar...' dinding tanah dan kapak api bertabrakan sehingga tercipta ledakan dan kabut. Minotaurs yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan kekuatan andalannya yaitu menyemburkan api intensitas tinggi kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan rinnegannya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

**"Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin"**

Naruto menyerap semburan api Minotaurs dengan kemapuan Gakidonya. Minotaurs melihat itu langsung kaget.

"**Darimana kau dapat mata itu bocah?", **Tanya Minotaurs.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku tidak mencuri mata ini dari siapapun!", Kata Naruto dingin.

"**Sombong sekali kau bocah!", **Kata Minotaurs.

**"Fūton: Shinkūjin"**

Naruto hanya mengambil kunai dan meniupkan angin kekunai itu sehingga kunai itu terlihat seperti pedang. Naruto langsung berlari kearah Minotaurs dan Minotaurs juga demikian hanya saja dia bersiap menyeruduk, Naruto kemudian menebas Minotaurs dari jarak jauh.

**"Hiraishingiri"**

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang dan memunggungi Minotaurs dan 'crash..' perut minotaurs berdarah karena tebasan tak terlihat Naruto sehingga dia langsung terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat Minotaurs kalah langsung berjalan kerah Minotaurs dan berhenti tepat didepan Minotaurs.

"Kau masih ingin memakanku dan memperkosa adikku?", Tanya Naruto dingin.

"**A-ampun, aku mengaku kalah! I-ini gulungan yang berisi senjata rikoudo, maaf kalau tinngal lima dari enam yang tersisa! Y-yang satu masih berada di Kumo!", **Kata Minotaurs ketakutan dan langsung menyerahkan gulungan kecil yang berisi senjata rahasia Rikoudo.

"Terserah, aku juga tak peduli dengan senjata satunya! Yang jelas jika kau sampai menyentuh Naruko, kau mati ditanganku!", Kata Naruto dingin sambil menerima gulungan itu.

Naruto kemudian berteleport ditempat Naruko, dan disaat yang sama Minotaurs hilang bagai debu.

"Onii-chan kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Tentu saja, kakakmu ini kuat!", Kata Naruto menyombongkan diri.

"Ih.. Sombong banget! Lalu apa yang akan Onii-chan lakukan dengan senjata itu?", Tanya Naruko.

"Entahlah, yang jelas belum saatnya kugunakan ini! Ayo pulang, sepertinya sudah sangat sore!", Ajak Naruto kepada Naruko.

"Ayoo.."

Naruto dan Naruko meninggalkan kuil itu.

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

Disebuah kamar di apartemen, terdapat dua orang dan satu anjing yang kita ketahui sebagai Kiba, Chouji dan Akamaru, mereka terlihat menunggu sesuatu.

"Shikamaru kok lama ya? Padahal Cuma nyari makan!", Keluh Kiba.

"Benar juga '(krauk..)', tapi tak usah buruk sangka dulu! Lagipula '(kraukk..)', Naruko dan Naruto juga baru pergi '(krauk..)'!", Kata Chouji sambil mengunyah kripiknya.

"Dasar si nanas dan si gadis cerewet itu! Padahal, tadi malam mereka menolak liburan dua hari dan menggantinya Cuma satu hari, karena dianggap buang-buang waktu dan merepotkan!", keluh Kiba.

* * *

_Bersama Shikamaru lagi..._

"Sepertinya aku telah kalah melawan Nara sepertimu! Apakah kau akan membunuhku?", Tanya Rizuka.

"Sepertinya tidak, lagipula tidak ada gunanya membunuh dirimu, sangat merepotkan!", Balas Shikamaru sambil melepaskan jutsu banyangannya.

Rizuka melihat Shikamaru menghentikan jutsunya hanya menyeringai dan langsung membuat jutsu.

**"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"**

Anjing dari yang terbuat dari petir merambat menuju Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru dengan lincah menghindarinya.

"Cihh.. merepotkan sudah dikasihani malah seperti ini! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** !, Keluh Shikamaru sambil membuat dua bunshin.

Shikamaru dan dua bunshinnya berlari dengan gerakan indah seperti bulan sabit dan langsung menggunakan teknik kenjutsu asli Konoha.

**"Mikazuki no Mai"**

Shikamaru dan bhunsinnya menebas Rizuka dari kanan, kiri dan atas dengan pedang bayangannya. Tapi,'dust.. dust..' Shikamaru malah menebas bunshinnya sendiri dan akhirnya kedua bunshinnya menghilang bagai debu.

"Perpaduan Shunsin sempurna dan sharingan, kombinasi yang benar-benar merepotkan!", Keluh Shikamaru.

Sementara dari atas pohon terlihat Rizuka ngos-ngosan kemudian dia turun dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku menyerah!", Kata Rizuka.

"Tidak seperti Uchiha lain, sepertinya kau lebih mudah menyerah! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi sepertinya kau ingin menyerangku saat aku lengah seperti tadi!",Gumam Shikamaru.

"Huhh.. seperti biasa klan Nara bisa menebak rencanaku!", Kata Rizuka.

Rizuka lalu membuat jutsu dari elemen petirnya.

**"Raiton: Gian"**

Rizuka meloncat ke udara dan menyemburkan gelombang petir dari mulutnya kearah Shikamaru dan 'duar..' gelombang petir tersebut mengenai tanah, karena Shikamaru berhasil menghindar. Shikamaru dengan cepat mebuat jutsu.

**"Kage Nui no Jutsu"**

Shikamaru membuat tentakel-tentakel tajam dari bayangannya dan bersiap mengujam Rizuka. Rizuka melihat itu bersiap melakukan shunsin tapi sepertinya dia telah terikat oleh salah satu bayangan Shikamaru dan kemudian menutupkan mata, bersiap menuju kematiannya ketika tentakel-tentakel tersebut menuju dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain ketika Shikamaru membatalkan jutsunya.

"Sudahlah buka matamu saja! Lagipula aku tak jadi membunuhmu!", Kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Rizuka sambil membuka matanya,

"Kau tahu, aku paling anti dengan namanya membunuh wanita! Repot urusannya!". Kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi, daritadi kau hanya mengalah?". Tanya Rizuka.

"Mungkin, aku juga tak tahu! Sepertinya, kalau aku mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku itu akan banyak memakan cakraku dan aku tidak seperti sahabatku si rambut kuning yang punya stamina monster! Aku Nara, bukan Uzumaki yang punya cakra banyak seperti monster! Aku juga bukan Uchiha sepertimu, yang suka memaksakan kekuatan walau cakra sudah hampir habis! Sudah, aku ingin pulang!", Kata Shikamaru panjang dan lebar.

"TUNGGU, AKU IKUT DENGANMU!", Teriak Rizuka.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Shikamaru.

"K-kita kan sama-sama missing-nin Konoha! J-jadi alangkah baiknya kita bersama-sama dan saling melindungi! T-tapi ini bukan seperti aku menyukaimu atau lainnya! I-itupun jika kau memaksaku!", Kata Rizuka gugup.

'Cihh.. sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan hidupku ini! Tukang makan yang polos, maniak anjing yang hyperaktif, gadis cerewet yang brocon, rival yang siscon dan sekarang ditambah uchiha yang tsundere! Tapi tak apalah, dia sepertinya orang yang kuat juga!', Batin Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku akan membawamu keteman-temanku!"

* * *

_Di Apartemen..._

Dua orang sudah yaitu Kiba dan Chouji mengepak barangnya dan sudah bersiap, kemudian dua orang berambut pirang masuk kamar mereka.

"Kemana Shikamaru?", Kata salah satu yang berambut pirang yaitu Naruto.

"Kalian tadi juga kemana? Lama banget tahu!", Kata Kiba kesal.

"Gomen, habisnya ada kuil yang sangat bagus sih!", Jawab rambut pirang satunya yaitu Naruko, dengan wajah innocent.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut! Lebih baik kalian berdua berkemas-kemas!", Kata Chouji menenangkan dan tanpa makan kripik.

"Soal bersiap, kami sudah! Jadi hanya tinggal menunggu si Rusa Pemalas itu!", Timpal Naruto.

'took.. took.. tokk..' ketika mebicarakan Shikamaru terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Naruto membuka pintu itu dan lansung kaget saat Shikamaru membawa seorang wanita yang membawa tas besar.

"Gila lu Shik.. dateng-dateng bawa cewek!", Kata Naruto.

"Perkenalkan ini pacarku, Uchiha Rizuka!", Kata Shikamaru santai.

"Hahh?", Semua orang disana kaget, bahkan Akamaru juga.

Rizuka mendengar itu sedikit kesal dan langsung menjitak kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"JANGAN BERKATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!", Omel Rizuka.

"Jadi, kau adik Shisui-san ya?", Tanya Naruko.

"Kenapa kau tahu?", Tanya Rizuka.

"Aku anak Hokage, jadi aku dengan mudah mendengar (baca: menguping) tentang dirimu!", Jawab Naruko.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruko dan itu pasti kakak sekaligus pacarmu, buronan 180.000.000 Ryo, Namikaze Naruto!", Kata Rizuka sekaligus menunjuk Naruto.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ikut Shikamaru kesini?", Tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung dengan kita!", Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ooo.. Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu nanti malam kita ke Kusagakure!"

* * *

_Tiga hari kemudian disebuah gua..._

Naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk disebuah gua di Kusagakure.

"Apa benar ini guanya?", Tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya benar, ttebayo!", Jawab Naruto.

"Huhh... dialek Uzumaki lagi!", Keluh Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka berenam memasuki gua itu dan menemukan kakek tua yang buta.

"Sepertinya kau datang Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan dan sepertinya kalian membawa teman juga dan sepertinya salah satunya adalah dari klanku!", Kata orang tua itu.

'Cakra ini, tak salah dia Uchiha Madara yang asli!', Batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang juga ninja sensor. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk ketika melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Kek, kenapa hanya kami saja yang disini, dimana anggota lainnya?", Tanya Naruko.

"Ohh.. sebenarnya kelompok itu bukan kelompok buatanku! Hanya saja, pimpinan kelompok itu kenal dekat denganku! Namanya Pein dari Amegakure!", Jawab Madara.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruh kami datang kemari, kek?", Tanya Naruko lagi.

"Aku akan melatih kalian sampai kalian benar-benar layak untuk masuk Akatsuki!", Jawab Madara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kakek ini siapa? Maklumlah kemarin belum kenalan!", Tanya Naruko.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Izuna!", Jawab kakek itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

'Kakak mengaku Adik, Murid mengaku Guru, besok apalagi ya?'

-TBC-

* * *

_Info OC:_

Nama : Uchiha Rizuka

Kelamin : Wanita

Umur : 10

Status : Missing-nin, bounty hunter

Bounty : 144.000.000 Ryo

Elemen : Api, Petir, Tanah

Kekkai Genkai : Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan? or Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? (Masih bingung)

Patner Akatsuki entar : Namikaze Naruko

Kekuatan EMS or MS: **Takamimusuhi** (Genjutsu yang membuat orang lupa tujuan hidupnya dan kikuk selama 1 detik sampai 10 jam, tergantung mental), **Kamimusuhi** (Genjutsu seperti Tsukuyomi hanya saja terlihat lebih nyata), **Kotoamatsukami** (Tahu sendiri), **Takamagahara** (Kaya kotoamatsukami tapi jangkauannya lebih luas/penduduk satu desa, interval untuk digunakan lagi adalah 10 tahun atau 5 tahun kalau memaksakan diri) dan mungkin masih ada lagi. NB: Gak punya susanoo, Amaterasu, Jikukan, atau Kamui, karena matanya khusus genjutsu kelas berat kayak mata shisui.

Penampilan : kaya hinata di road to ninja, membawa pedang dipinggang kiri, gaya rambutnya seperti shizune dan warna rambut dan mata seperti uchiha lain.

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan acak-acakan (karena, kepentingan terbagi dan gak bisa konsen)**

**Untuk Kiba sendiri sudah saya putuskan elemen petir biar kayak Raikage...**

**Untuk Shikamaru saya putuskan api dan tanah (bagus gak ya?)**

**Untuk Animal path Naruto fix sama dengan Nagato hanya mungkin entar ditambah..**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin side story pembantaian Uchiha (Shisui vs Itachi)**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	12. Side Story

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab Review:

Q: thor mau nanya nih, emank mereka ngapain ke kusa dan siapa aja anggota kelompok naruto?

A: Dilatih ama Madara sampai pantes masuk Akatsuki

Q: apa tujuan naruto sama kaya akatsuki?

A: Tujuan Naruto sama ama Itachi dicanon.

Q: Ngomong ngomong, untuk perempuan yang masih muda pake kata 'gadis'. Kalau wanita biasanya buat umur 20 an

oh ya, 'dialeg uzumaki'. Maksud dialeg uzumaki itu yang 'ttebayo' (Naruto) dan 'ttebane' (khushina) itu ya? Kalau iya, itu bukan dialeg uzumaki, tapi emang kebiasaan Khushina, dan menurun ke anaknya.

A: Trims, klo soal ttebayo dan ttebane emang difict ini saya buat seperti itu, termasuk Nagato, sorry enntar Nagato agak OOC (mesum dan tidak lumpuh).

Q : Wah ceritanya tambah maju author-san,dan kalo aku boleh memberi saran nanti mata shisui di transplasikan ke mata Rizuka?

A : memang begitu rencana saya..

Q : apa kibachouji gak ada pasangannya?

A : Choji dan Kiba akan mendapatkannya habis Ujian Chunin (sorry lama, demi kepentingan cerita)

Q : jd kelompoknya naruto bakal masuk akatsuki?

A : Ya begitulah.

Q : Utk Oc itu kalo bisa jgan EMS ckup MS aja. ksan fullpower lah.

A : Sorry, teknik TAKAMAGAHARA, kayaknya terlalu 'wah' untuk MS.

* * *

**Side Story: Itachi vs Shusui**

**Tokoh: Itachi, Shusui, Minato dan Jiraiya**

**Figuran: Naruto, Naruko, Fugarama (OC), Sasuke, Izuko (OC), Kushina, Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan.**

**.**

**Itachi POV**

Cihh.. Klan Uchiha, klan terbusuk yang pernah ada! Terutama pimpinannya, Uchiha Fugaku, orang tua terbusuk yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak? Orang macam apa yang tega mencoba mengkhianati desa ini dan melancarkan kudeta besar-besaran kepada Konoha, lalu sahabat macam apa yang berani menghianati sahabatnya sendiri dan memperolok bahwa sahabatnya adalah Hokage cengeng dibelakangnya, aku tahu akhir-akhir ini Minato-san sering menangis dan merenung, tapi wajar karena dia baru sebulan ditinggal anak-anaknya. Sahabat macam apa Tou-sanku itu? Lebih baik mati saja dia.

Oh ya... Hari ini adalah hari dimana Danzou menyuruhku untuk membantai satu klanku, kecuali adikku yang menurutnya berpotensi menjadi ninja hebat, Uchiha Sasuke! Siapa Danzou itu? Danzou adalah orang yang kupercaya, selain sahabatku Uchiha Shisui, dia adalah orang yang membawa salah satu mata Uchiha Kagami, mata Mangekyou Sharingan terkuat yang pernah ada, karena mata itu dapat mengubah ingatan orang lain. Apakah Mangekyou Sharingan itu? Mangekyou Sharingan adalah mata yang lebih kuat daripada Sharingan, mata itu hanya beberapa orang saja yang mempunyainya. Sampai sekarang yang kuketahui hanya lima orang saja yang bisa membangkitkannya, salah satunya adalah aku dan sahabatku Uchiha Shisui, aku mengaktifkannya baru-baru ini, jadi Shisui tidak mengetahuinya, yang lainnya adalah para pendahuluku Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Kagami. Aku hari ini juga ingin membunuh sahabatku, Uchiha Shisui dan mengambil matanya, karena matanya memiliki kekuatan yang sama Uchiha Kagami dan menjadikan matanya menjadi milikku.

**Itachi POV END**.

* * *

**Shusui POV**

Sudah sebulan Naruto dan Naruko pergi. Setelah kejadian itu, entah mengapa aku selalu mengingat Rizuka, adikku yang ingin membunuhku tiga tahun lalu. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit ketika mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Andai saja kejadian saat dia ingin membunuhku tidak diketahaui Fugaku-san, mungkin dia akan tetap disini dan mencintai desa ini. Aku sebenarnya mencintai Rizuka dalam konteks cinta laki-laki dan perempuan, walau aku tahu dia membenciku karena aku lebih jenius darinya, tapi aku tahu dia mencintaiku juga karena aku adalah satu-satunya orang terdekat baginya. Tapi, karena aku malu menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku akhirnya mencari cara untuk menjauhinya dan membuatnya membenciku, bahkan membuat dia ingin membunuhku yang begitu naifnya mencintainya, mungkin lebih baik aku mati dengan tenang daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa saudara sedarah tidak boleh bersama. Akhirnya, rencanaku berhasil tapi sayangnya ketahuan Fugaku-san dan akhirnya Rizuka malah diadili. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar naif, aku kalah dengan dua anak kecil yang dengan sebegitu kerasnya memperjuangkan cinta sedarah mereka! Aku kalah dengan Naruto dan Naruko, bocah berumur 8 tahun. Andai saja aku tak membohongi diriku sendiri, aku mungkin akan tetap bersamanya walau harus menjadi SSS-rank kriminal sekalipun.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merenungi nasib, banyak sekali masalah mulai rapat-rapat klan Uchiha akhir-akhir ini tentang akan adanya kudeta akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku kurang berminat dengan rencana para anggota klanku, tapi akhir-akhir ini setelah rapat itu sahabatku Itachi sepertinya berubah menjadi tertutup, dingin dan terlalu dekat dengan Danzou. Aku tahu Danzou adalah orang baik dan sangat-sangat mencintai desa ini, tapi kadang cinta hanya mendatangkan kebencian, seperti aku yang mencintai adikku sendiri, mungkin juga Danzou akan menyuruh Itachi untuk membunuh satu klan dan menyisakan satu anak jenius yang akan didiknya dalam Root seperti biasanya, kenapa aku tahu? Aku suka memata-matainya, dia juga yang menyebabkan punahnya banyak klan seperti klan Hagoromo, klan Sakamoto, klan Kazuki, dll, awalnya aku juga mengira dia juga adalah dalang dibalik punahnya klan yang lebih kuat daripada Uchiha yaitu klan Senju, tapi ternyata bukanlah dia dalangnya. Ketakutanku adalah jika dia membujuk Itachi untuk menghancurkan Uchiha dengan prinsip radikalnya yang terlalu mencintai desa ini.

Ah, sudahlah daripada merenungi nasib diseberang Sungai Naka mending pulang saja, daripada terlihat seperti orang gila.

**Shusui POV END**

* * *

_Kembali ke dunia nyata..._

Shusui telah bersiap dan berdiri dari Sungai Naka untuk kembali tapi tiba-tiba merasa aneh, karena dia ketika berdiri tidak merasakan cakra Uchiha sekalipun dengan sensornya.

"Siall.. sepertinya aku terlambat! Terlalu banyak melamun!", Gumam Shisui.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api mengarah padanya, tapi dia dengan bagus menghindarinya dan menemukan sosok Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?", Tanya Shisui.

"Tentu saja, aku menginkan matamu! ", Jawab Itachi.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Shisui.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang jelas lebih baik kau menyusul Uchiha yang lain di neraka sana!", Jawab Itachi.

"Jadi, kau sudah membunuh semua anggota Klan kita?", Tanya Shisui.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan langsung melakukan jutsu apinya.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Sebuah bola api menuju Shusui bersiap untuk membakarnya, tapi dengan lincah Shisui berhasil menghindar dengan cepat melakukan shunsin kedepan Itachi dan 'duak..' Itachi terlempar karena tendangan shisui tiba-tiba. Tapi 'kwak.. kwoak..' tubuh Itachi menjadi puluhan gagak. Sementara Itachi dipersembunyiannya hanya tersenyum.

"Ternyata ahli genjutsu seperti dia, bisa tertipu juga oleh genjutsuku!", Gumam Itachi.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Itachi!", Kata seseorang dibelakangnya tiba-tiba.

'Duak..' Itachi ditendang orang itu hingga terlempar dan terlihat sosok Shisui keluar dari persembunyian Itachi dan tiba-tiba Shisui yang ada didekat sungai tiba-tiba hilang seperti bayangan.

'Huhh.. sepertinya dia juga melakukan genjutsu padaku tanpa kusadari! Dia memang orang yang tida bisa diremehkan!', Batin Itachi.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Itachi yang sudah berdiri langsung melakukan jutsu api kearah Shiisui. Shisui tidak tinggal diam dia juga melakukan jutsunya.

**"Katon: Abare Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Shisui menyemburkan bola api yang dua kali lebih besar daripada Itachi, dan akhirnya kedua jutsu bertabrakan dan jutsu shisui lebih unggul dari Itachi, dan bola api Shisui terus menuju Itachi. Tiba-tiba Itachi menutup mata kirinya dan mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan membuka mata kirinya yang akhirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"**Amaterasu"**

Semua api Shisui habis dilahap api hitam Itachi dan api hitam tersebut menjalar kearah Shusui, tapi Shusui langsung melakukan Shunsin sehingga berhasil menghindarinya.

"Sepertinya kau telah mengaktifkan mata Itu, tapi sayang mataku tak punya jutsu sepertimu!", Jelas Shisui yang sudah ada didepan Itachi.

Shisui langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan menatap mata Itachi.

**"Taosa Atai"**

Pandangan Itachi tiba-tiba terbalik (Tanahnya diatas dan langitnya dibawah) dan kepala Itachi tiba-tiba pusing karena genjutsu Shisui dia langsung ambruk dan mutah karena genjutsu itu. Shisui yang melihat Itachi lengah langsung menendangnya dengan keras dan 'duak..' Itachi terlempar beberapa meter.

**"Katon: Nigokakyu no Jutsu"**

Shusui yang melihat Itachi lengah langsung menembakan dua bola api dari mulutnya kearah Itachi, Itachi yang sudah sadar langsung menggunakan salah satu jutsu andalan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"**Susanoo"**

'Duar..' jutsu api shisui bertabrakan dengan sesuatu dan terlihatlah makhluk astral berwana merah kecoklatan melindungi tubuh Itachi, Itachi hanya menyeringai.

"Itukah yang bernama Susanoo? Jutsu yang sama dengan leluhur kita, Uchiha Madara!", Tanya Shisui heran.

"Sepertinya kau kalah telak sekarang, Shisui!", Kata Itachi.

**"Yasaka no Magatama"**

Susanoo Itachi melemparkan sesuatu seperti shuriken raksasa kearah Shisui dan 'blar..'senjata itu menabrak tanah hingga retak, sedangkan Shisui berhasil lari dengan shunsinnya.

"Sepertinya saatnya menggunakan jurus itu, lagipula disini jauh dari pemukiman!", Gumam Shisui.

Shusui langsung meloncat keudara dan membuat jutsu api yang pernah digunakannya untuk misi menghancurkan desa kecil bernama Hexoshigakure (ngarang).

**"Katon: Shōkyaku no Jutsu"**

Shusui menenembakkan bola api raksasa yang delapan belas kali lebih lebih besar daripada jutsu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ke Itachi melalui mulutnya. Itachi yang melihat bola api raksasa bersiap menerjangnya, langsung melakukan jutsu andalannya lagi.

"**Amaterasu"**

Itachi mencoba membakar bola api Shisui dengan api hitamnya, tapi karena bola api Shisui sangat besar Amaterasu hanya berhasil membakar tidak lebih dari setengahnya, dan bola api itu terus menuju Itachi, Itachi menambah kekerasan Susanoo dengan mengarahkan perisainya kedepan, tapi ketika bola api itu bersentuhan dengan perisainya, malah perisainya meleleh dan 'blar..' terjadi ledakan besar yang bisa didengar orang-orang Hyuuga, yang mansionnya terdekat dengan sungai Naka selain Uchiha (bener gak sih?), karena tabrakan bola api Shisui dengan Susanoo Itachi, sehingga Susanoo Itachi meleleh dan hancur, Itachi berhasil meloncat menghindari tabrakan jutsu itu.

"Jutsu apa itu? Mengerikan sekali!", Gumam Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Shisui sudah didepan Itachi, melalui Shunsin dan menatapkan matanya pada Itachi.

"**Kotoamatsukami"**

Itachi langsung terjebak salah genjutsu terkuat milik Shisui.

"Kau akan kuubah ingatanmu, aku ingin kau keluar dari desa ini dan jadilah kriminal level S dan buatlah orang yang kau selamatkan karena perintah Danzo membencimu! Usahakan kau mati ditangannya ketika dia kuat, agar klan Uchiha disegani karena dia berhasil membunuh seorang kriminal level S! Lalu setelah ini bunuhlah aku dan ambilah mataku, tolong ketika kau bertemu dengan adikku berikan kedua mata ini padanya, katakan aku selalu menyayanginya dan tolong berikan satu mata ayahku yang tersisa pada orang yang menurutmu pantas memilikinya dan jadikan dia pahlawan dunia shinobi yang kejam ini, mata itu sekarang ada disalah satu gagakku dirumahku dan setelah ini tenggelamkanku disungai ini agar aku bisa mati dengan tenang bersama kenanganku pada Rizuka!", Perintah Shisui.

"Baik tuan!"

Itachi akhirnya membunuh Shisui dan akhirnya Shisui ditenggelamkan disungai Naka, Itachipun meninggalkan desa dan membuat Sasuke membencinya karena membunuh satu klannya, dan akhirnya akan dimulai cerita Naruto yang sudah masuk timeline canon.

* * *

_Bersama Minato dan Jiraiya di Rumah Minato_

"Kau ingin mengadopsi dua anak ini, Minato?", Tanya Jiraiya yang memegang foto anak berumur 8 tahun dan seorang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun pada Minato.

"Mungkin, lagipula Senju Fugarama juga tidak punya orang tua semenjak pembantaian Senju dan Kaguya Izuko adalah gadis kecil yang berhasil melarikan diri dari pembantaian klan Kaguya di Kirigakure! Dan mungkin dengan mengangkat anak, Kushina bisa sembuh dari rasa depresinya ketika kehilangan Naruto dan Naruko!", Jawab Minato.

"Mudah-mudahan Kushina cepat sembuh dari depresinya!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini, terlalu pendek dan tak nyambung dengan cerita, karena sebenarnya pengen nulis, tapi laptop yang isinya ide dipinjem seseorang..**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb), **

**Mohon maaf jika banyak jutsu ngawur seperti diatas (Katon: Abare Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Nigōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Shōkyaku no Jutsu)**

**Dan jutsu 'Taosa Atai' adalah genjutsu buatan saya sendiri yang membutuhkan mata Shisui, Rizuka ataupun Kagami. Genjutsu ini membuat padangan anda berputar 180 derajat (atap jadi ubin, ubin jadi atap, sehingga menyebabkan anda pusing)**

**Mohon maaf jika hanya side story tak jelas (karena saya kurang mengerti jalan cerita pembantaian Uchiha dan sungai Naka itu)**

**Tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk mata Rizuka EMSnya sepeti diatas...**

**Untuk update mungkin setelah tanggal 10**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	13. Pengumuman 2

**Pengumuman:**

**Mohon maaf, saya belum bisa mengupdate secara cepat, dikarenakan lemahnya koneksi internet didesa saya (pulang kampung)! Maka, saya minta maaf belum bisa mengupdate semua fict sampai hari sabtu/minggu, ketika saya sudah kembali ke Bandung atau Jakarta. Tapi, kalau saya sempat kewarnet saya akan update sesempatnya.**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, terima kasih..**


	14. Season 2, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**  
**Warning : Incest, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:  
Q : Apa Uchiha Itachi akan masuk ke dalam kelompok Akatsuki dan untuk mata Uchiha Kagami akan di berikan kepada naruto kah ?  
A : Iya dan biaarpun kena Genjutsu, dia punya pikiran sendiri, Cuman cara pandangnya yang berubah, ingat Kotoamatsukami fungsinya gimana! Dan, mata itu tidak akan diberikan pada Naruto, karena Naruto udah terlalu kuat.  
Q : mata ayah shinsui diberikan pd siapa?  
A : masih dirahasiakan..

* * *

Season 2, Chapter 1:

_After Timeskip_  
Sudah empat tahun Naruto dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkan Konoha untuk berlatih bersama Madara dan sudah setahun setengah Madara mati meninggalkan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya karena umurnya yang uzur. Tapi, walaupun hanya dua setengah tahun berlatih dengannya, perkembangan banyak terlihat pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan, contohnya:  
-Naruko yang sekarang sangat ahli fuinjutsu yang bisa dibilang expert, taijutsu, ninjutsu api dan yang paling penting adalah ninjutsu airnya yang bisa dibilang selevel hokage kedua dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sedang mempelajari teknik rahasia klan Hozuki walau masih sering gagal.  
-Kiba yang sangat ahli dalam human-beast taijutsu dan jutsu kolaborasinya bersama Akamaru, bahkan dia bercita-cita menggabungkan taijutsunya dengan elemen miliknya.  
-Chouji yang ahli dalam elemen tanah dan taijutsu yang bisa dibilang level atas, jadi jangan sekali-kali memanggilnya gendut jika kalian tak ingin mati.  
-Rizuka yang sangat ahli genjutsu ala uchiha, kenjutsu yang sangat menakutkan dan untuk masalah ninjutsu dia agak berbeda dengan Uchiha lain yang memfokuskan diri untuk jutsu api, dia lebih suka mempelaja jutsu petir walaupun dia tidak melupakan jutsu api dan tanahnya dan untuk sharingannya dia telah membangkitkan teknik mata Mangekyo Sharingan baru-baru ini, walau belum terlalu bisa digunakan.  
-Shikamaru yang sudah ahli dalam jutsu katon dan doton, teknik hidden klan nara, teknik medis dan sensor dan tentunya otaknya makin tajam.  
Sedangkan, untuk tokoh utama (Naruto) kita sudah ahli dalam beberapa hal, mulai dari fuinjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu dan teknik elemen angin level tinggi, api, petir, tanah dan elemen yin. Sedangkan untuk elemen air dan yang sepertinya belum berkembang dan untuk kekuatan rinnegannya sepertinya sudah berkembang sedikit demi sedikit.  
Untuk hubungan mereka makin akrab satu sama lain, bahkan Shikamaru dan Rizuka resmi berpacaran walau kadang sering bertengkar. Rizuka dan Naruko makin akrab bahkan terlihat seperti kakak beradik dan kadang Naruko memanggil Rizuka dengan panggilan Onee-san. Sedangkan, hubungan Naruko dan Naruto makin mesra sehingga kadang membuat Kiba yang jones iri (kalau Chouji sih lebih mikirin makanan daripada hal seperti itu).  
Satu hal yang menurut Naruto adalah aneh. Semenjak kejadian melarikan diri dari Konoha, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu Obito lagi. Sedangkan untuk makhluk aneh bernama Zetsu, walaupun tidak pernah menunjukan diri pada mereka, Naruto sering mematai-matainya saat malam hari ketika Madara menemuinya.  
Satu hal lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, hari ini mereka telah sampai di Amegakure untuk meresmikan diri sebagai anggota Akatsuki.

* * *

_Di Amegakure.._  
"Terimakasih Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruko, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Rizuka, Akasuna Sasori, Deidara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Akamichi Chouji dan Hoshigaki Kisame yang telah datang memenuhi undanganku untuk bergabung dalam Akatsuki! Aku tak menyangka, hanya satu orang (Orochimaru) yang tidak datang! Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Pein, dewa yang akan mengubah dunia busuk ini! Sebelumnya, aku akan menjelaskan tujuan organisasi ini, tujuan utama organisasi ini adalah mengakhiri perang, perang hanya akan menghasilkan kerugian yang hanya akan merugikan pihak yang menang ataupun yang kalah dan hanya mengakibatkan perang lagi, padahal sebenarnya alasan mereka berperang hanyalah hal sepele mulai dari SARA, uang, tanah, jabatan dan lain-lain. Oleh karena itu, kita membentuk organisasi ini untuk menjadi terkuat dan mengakhiri perang sekaligus menjadi dewa didunia ini, karena tanpa sosok dewa dan pemimpin yang kuat dunia hanya akan berperang laagi dan lagi. Dan cara untuk mewujudkan itu semua yang pertama mengumpulkan uang untuk memperkuat kedudukan kita, yang kedua adalah membantu desa-desa kecil yang tertindas oleh kekuasaan dan diskriminasi negara-negara besar, yang ketiga mengumpulkan para bijuu dan terakhir mengusai dunia sehingga kita bebas melakukan apapun sebagai dewa! Ada ditanyakan?", Kata Pein.  
"Tunggu dulu, anda bilang bahwa mengumpulkan bijuu, lalu kenapa anda memasukan salah satu Jinchuriki di grup ini?", Tanya Naruto serius.  
"Onii-chan..", Gumam Naruko lirih.  
"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Kita tak sepenuhnya butuh ekor 9 untuk tujuan kita, kita hanya butuh tiruannya bernama Sora di Kuil Api, karena cakra dari Kyuubi walau hanya tiruan saja tetap dapat meregenerasi cakranya!", Jawab seorang wanita berambut biru yang bernama Konan.  
"Aku juga mau tanya, kenapa kau juga merekrut anak-anak kecil seperti mereka? Aku kurang yakin mereka pantas digrup ini!", Kata Hidan.  
"Aku juga setuju, un! Aku juga mereka tidak berseni sama sekali!", Tambah Deidara.  
"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak soal seni, bocah!", Kata Sasori.  
"EH BRENGSEK, AKU TAK TAHU SIAPA KALIAN DAN SENI YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? TAPI KALAU KALIAN MERASA LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA AKU, LEBIH BAIK KITA TUJUKAN LANGSUNG DISINI!",Teriak Kiba tidak senang.  
"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan terbawa emosi!", Kata Chouji menenangkan.  
"Iya benar maniak anjing, benar apa yang dikatakan buntalan karung omongin jangan terbawa emosi!", Kata Naruko.  
"Merepotkan!", Gumam Shikamaru.  
'Grup yang menyenangkan!', Batin Kisame.  
Sementara disisi lain, Naruto dan Zetsu hanya saling berpandangan begitu juga Rizuka dan Itachi.  
"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar! Maaf, Hidan-san walaupun mereka masih anak-anak mereka adalah orang-orang yang hebat, bahkan mungkin anda akan mati jika berhadapan dengan Namikaze Naruto!", Kata Konan.  
"Baiklah sebelum menunaikan tugas,kita akan membagi kelompok dan patner kita masing-masing. Pertama, Akamichi Chouji dan Inuzuka Kiba tugas kalian adalah menangkap Jinchuriki ekor satu sampai tiga, tapi kalian boleh melakukan tugas kelompok lain jika mau. Kedua, Uchiha Itachi dan Hoshigaki Kisame, sama seperti sebelumnya kalian boleh melakukan tugas kelompok lain jika kalian dalam waktu luang. Ketiga, Namikaze Naruko dan Uchiha Rizuka tugas kalian adalah ekor tujuh dan delapan juga sekaligus tiruan ekor sembilan, karena menurutku Jinchuriki asli dan tiruan terhubung jadi memudahkan kita, sama seperti sebelumnya kalian boleh melakukan tugas kelompok lain. Keempat, Hidan dan Kakuzu tugas kalian mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dengan menjadi bounty hunter. Kelima, Deidara dan Akasuna Sasori tugas kalian adalah membunuh orang-orang penting. Keenam, Namikaze Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru tugas kalian adalah seperti Kakazu dan Hidan, karena bagaimanapun kita butuh uang yang sangat banyak. Ketujuh, Zetsu sendiri sebagai mata-mata kita. Dan terakhir, aku dan Konan yang bertugas sebagai pemusnah masal suatu daerah! Ada yang ditanyakan?", Tanya Pein.  
"Eh, kenapa aku dapat kelompok dengan orang tua ini?", Tanya Hidan.  
"Siapa juga, yang ingin sekelompok denganmu, Cerewet!", Kata Kakazu.  
"SUDAH JANGAN BERTENGKAR, AKU BUNUH SATU-SATU BARU TAHU RASA!", Teriak Pein kesal.  
"Sudalah Anata, jangan terbawa emosi!", Kata Konan.  
"Baiklah, tugas pertama kalian adalah Team 1 tangkap Yagura, mungkin kurang mengenakan bagi kalian karena selain jinchuriki, dia adalah Kage, tapi kalian akan dibantu Team 4 karena mereka juga melakukan misi didaerah itu dengan membunuh Momochi Zabuza yang merupakan ketua grup rebelion yang merupakan grup yang menentang Yagura!", Kata Pein.  
"Cihh.. Hanya satu sampai dua orang! Aku kan haus darah!", Protes Hidan lagi.  
"Kau cerewet sekali sih, kau bisa juga membunuh anak buah mereka semua!", Kata Kakuzu.  
"Untuk Team 2 kalian akan memburu Roshi dari Iwagakure, Jinchuriki Yonbi, Untuk Team 4 kalian akan bertugas membunuh Orochimaru yang menolak surat dariku, Untuk Team 3 kalian bertugas memburu tiruan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dikuil api, sedangkan Team 6 kalian bertugas membunuh Chiriku dari kuil api, salah satu Shugonin Jūnishi, lebih baik kalian berangkat ke kuil api bersama-sama sehingga menghemat biaya!", Kata Pein.  
"Lalu, kapan kita mulai melakukan misi ini, Pein-sama?", Tanya Itachi.  
"Terserah kalian, yang jelas lebih cepat lebih baik! Aku juga tidak menghukum kalian jika gagal, karena ini semua misi level S, tapi usahakan berhasil!", Jelas Pein.  
Setelah banyak obrolan mereka akhirnya mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_Setelah itu.._  
Setelah keluar Itachi langsung menemui Rizuka.  
"Kau, Rizuka kan?", Tanya Itachi.  
"Tentu saja dan kau adalah teman sibrengsek Shisui, kan? Lalu, kenapa kau disini, apa kau membenci Konoha juga? Lalu, mana kakak brengsek itu? Itachi-san", Tanya Rizuka.  
"Kenapa aku keluar dari Konoha, kau tidak perlu tahu! Tapi, sepertinya kau salah sangka tentang almarhum kakakmu!", Kata Itachi.  
"Almarhum, maksudmu?", Tanya Rizuka sedikit bingung.  
"Ya, dia mati untuk melindungimu dan bahkan dia menyuruhku memberikan matanya untukmu untuk jaga-jaga jika matamu buta ketika terlalu banyak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan satu hal lagi, kakakmu sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu!", Kata Itachi.  
"Maaf Itachi-san, sepertinya aku belum bisa mempercayaimu dan aku belum membutuhkan mata itu! Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu dan karena kita sama-sama Akatsuki yang profesional, mohon kerjasamanya!", Kata Rizuka sekaligus minta pamit pada Itachi.  
Setelah Rizuka meninggalkan Itachi, Itachi langsung membatin sesuatu.  
'Sepertinya belum saatnya, Shisui-sama!'

* * *

_Sementara di Konoha.._

.  
**-Fugarama POV-**  
Namaku asliku Senju Fugarama, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh Hokage keempat aka Namikaze Minato. Kesukaanku banyak, tapi yang paling kusuka adalah ramen rebung. Soal yang kubenci jangan dibahas, itu terlalu banyak dan kau tak perlu tahu tentang itu. Cita-citaku adalah mencari dan membunuh orang yang menghancurkan klanku dan membantu membawa pulang anak asli Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Namikaze Naruto dan Naruko sebagai balas budi, karena mereka telah merawatku dan adik angkatku, Kaguya Izuko.  
Orang-orang yang kusayangi adalah Tou-san dan Kaa-san angkatku, adik angkatku,Yamato yang merupakan sensei pribadiku, sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke dan terpenting adalah gadis bernama Amaru, anak angkat dari dokter Shinno, salah satu bawahan Tsunade-sama dirumah sakit Konoha. Tapi, cintaku sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan, sama seperti Izuko yang disukai Sasuke, dia malah jatuh cinta pada Sai, si senyum palsu. Yang tidak kusukai adalah para fansku seperti si Hyuuga Hinata, emang sih Hinata cantik, tapi dia itu aneh, suka senyum-senyum sendiri, suka gugup kalau bicara dan pokoknya yang aneh deh! Yang lainnya adalah para fans Sasuke seperti si Yamanaka Ino yang suka berdandan berlebihan, cerewetnya minta ampun dan suka diet-diet yang tak jelas! Dan Haruno Sakura, salah satu fans Sasuke yang menurutku hanyalah fans palsu, aku tahu sepertinya dia menjadi fans Sasuke untuk memata-mataiku dan Sasuke, aku sih awalnya juga kurang tahu tentang ini, tapi makin lama sepertinya semakin terlihat gerak-geriknya apalagi kedekatannya dengan Sai yang merupakan cucu angkat Danzou, yang menurut Tou-san adalah berbahaya! Orang yang kubenci adalah orang yang menghancurkan klan Senju walau aku tak tahu siapa!  
Oh ya, hari ini adalah pembagian team di Akademi. Aku sih sama sekali tidak memikirkan siapa kelompokku nanti, yang jelas mudah-mudahan jangan para fansgirl baik diriku maupun Sasuke, karena mereka sama-sama fanatiknya dan mudah-mudahan jangan Sakura dan Sai mereka terlalu merepotkan.  
**- Fugarama POV End-**

* * *

_Di Akademi.._  
Hari ini adalah hari dimana pembagian kelompok dan seperti biasa Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sibuk mengurus urusan mereka tentang siapa kelompok mereka, tapi perdebatannya tidak akan saya ceritakan karena itu membosankan.  
Disisi lain Amaru dan Izuko sedang berdoa agar mereka sekelompok dengan idola mereka, Sai. Sedangkan, Fugarama dan Sasuke sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.  
"Kira-kira kelompok kita siapa ya? Dobe", Kata Sasuke.  
"Aku sih tak tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar para fans kita dan sepertinya kita tak akan bersama gadis yang kita sukai!", Kata Fugarama.  
Kemudian masuklah Iruka yang lngsung membagi kelompok dengan format:  
-Team 7 adalah Namikaze Fugarama, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dengan sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.  
-Team 8 adalah Sai, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan sensei, Kurenai.  
-Team 10 adalah Namikaze Izuko, Amaru dan Aburame Shino dengan sensei Aburame Shibi (bapaknya Shino).  
Semua orang protes karena Ino yang tidak terima karena Sakura setim dengan Idola kelas. Sementara yang lain sekarang sedang membatin sesuatu didalam hatinya masing-masing.  
'Yah, tidak sekelompok dengan Fugarama-kun, tidak apa-apalah!', Batin Hinata.  
'Tidak sekelompok dengan Sai-kun tak apa-apalah, yang penting tidak sekelompok dengan Uciha/Senju stoick itu!', Batin Amaru dan Izuko bersamaan.  
'Cihh.. Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan si pink ini sih!', Batin Sasuke.  
'Kenapa doaku tidak kau kabulkan Kami-sama, aku harus memberitahu Sasuke tidak, ya? Kalau kita dimata-matai', Batin Fugarama.  
'Sepertinya aku harus beracting lagi dan kenapa Sai selalu diposisi enak, tapi tak apalah lagipula aku melakukan ini DEMI KONOHA!'  
-TBC-

* * *

Info OC:  
.Nama : Namikaze/Kaguya Izuko  
.Kelamin : Wanita  
.Umur : 11/Lulusan Termuda Akademi tahun ini.  
.Status : Genin  
.Elemen : kemungkinan gak ada  
.Kekkai Genkai : Shikotsumyaku/Tulang  
.Penampilan : berambut hijau terang kekuning-kuningan pendek sebahu kayak Sakura shippuden tapi gak berantakan, poninya didepan kayak Hinata, bermata ungu, berkulit kuning langsat, kurang suka pada Sasuke yang menurutnya sok coll, memakai kimono merah dengan ikat kimono warna kuning (Maklum kan klan kaguya, mayoritas memakai kimono).

Untuk Fugarama telah dibahas dichapter-chapter sebelumnya dan Amaru adalah character di Naruto, movie 2 tapi powernya saya ubah karena gak ada zero-tail difict ini.

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf jika pendek dan updatenya tidak sesuai jadwal, pengennya sih Sabtu-minggu kemarin, malah saya terkena sakit..**  
**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**  
**Untuk update gak tahu karena saya masih sakit..**  
**Untuk Pair Kiba dan Chouji, apakah lebih baik Kiba x Hinata or Karin or OC? Chouji x Ino or OC Yamanaka (biar ada formasi InoShikaChou lagi), kalau OC mohon kirim daftar Ocnya, dengan format seperti diatas.**  
**Untuk Sakura dan Sai disini adalah anggota Root dan juga sepasang kekasih/patner yang akan overpower karena mereka entar jadi rival (kayak guy vs kisame) salah dua dari enam bersaudara dan yang bisa memberikan ide kekuatan mereka bisa PM/review saya..**

**Untuk Misi Nami no Kuni gak ada karena udah bosen, tapi diganti misi kuil api..**  
**Untuk besok kemungkinan full-fight**  
**Sekian terima kasih..**


End file.
